DragonBall AR
by damn fine
Summary: A young Sayain trys to save a world effected by an unknown enemy in an alternate universe. Will the hero be able to save this world? Dragon Ball Z and Stargate SG1 crossover with an OC. This is one of my friends fics. tell others to read if liked.
1. Chapter 1

**DragonGate**

(Disclaimer I do not own stargate or dragonball z )

Chapter one

The Journey begins

Loud footsteps are heard as a man walks down a long hall and into an open chamber. He stops in front of a large swivel throne,

"It has been done," He said looking up at a chair its back facing him.

"All of the pieces are in place then?" A low voice said, as a dark outline cast a shadow on the man's face.

"Yes, they are, everything is ready." He said

"Now we wait and let the events unfold," he said with a dark look in his eye. "My challenge awaits."

"HEY!! WAKE UP!!!" a women yelled as she kicked a young man laying on her sofa."

"Ohhh ow Bulma what was that for?" the young man said, holding his hands on his head as a lump formed.

"I can't believe your still sleeping, and not excited about this. Ever since I found the notes about the time machine that my great great great grandmother made in a different time, you know I was working on something BETTER!! Alex!!" She bellowed at the speed of light.

"I know, I just like to sleep Bulma, that's all" Alex said, getting to his feet. Alex was tall with spiky black hair and blue eyes .

"Well come on, I wanna show you my creation. Its in the lab." she said, grabbing at Alex's arm, and pulling him out the door.

"OK, ok I'm coming" he said, chuckling as he raced to catch up to Bulma.

She rounded a corner, and turned left to a transporter door as Alex finally caught up to her.

"It's good _I _made this thing or we might be in trouble." She said in a self endowing tone as the door opened and both stepped inside. On the control panel she pressed the button that said Sci Labs and a few seconds later the door opened and three scientist entered. Bulma and Alex left the transporter Bulma walking quickly to the lab.

"What do you mean its a good thing you made this thing." He said

"You'll understand when you see her its the best thing this company has made since the capsules themselves." She waved her hand on a door pad as it opened revealing a large machine with four legs and hover devices attached to them, a clear dome with a single seat inside.

"Wow Bulma you made this thing" Alex said flying over to it and examining it top to bottom.

"Yep I took the basic designs of the one in my great great.... well it was my grandmothers notes and used it in the design of this one."

"Did you name it yet?" Alex said starring back down at her from above the machine.

"Yeah I also found a picture of it, that's what gave me the idea to make it this way" she said handing over an old and worn picture to Alex. He looked down and examined the picture, a tall purple haired young man and a small boy where looking up at the machine " I have decided to name it the Hope II" she said turning to the machine she build. Its kind of a plane name isn't it." Alex said giving the picture back to her and pressing a button to open up the dome.

"Well mister helpful, if you actually lent me a hand in making it instead of eating me out of house and home then maybe you would have had a say in the matter, and besides I think its nice, its all around better then the original and its the next step of a great idea."

"Gee sorry Bulma, I didn't know you feel so passionate about this thing" he said taping his knuckles on the metal surface "So are you going to tell me what it does now."

"Well from what I found out in the old Capsule corp. database, my grandmother said something about a time machine and that she made it to save the future in some other timeline" Alex lands beside her as they approach a computer terminal.

"So I did more research and found she was on the right track, the machine would take you back in time BUT it would only send you to an alternate reality so I made a machine to study the accuracy of time and noticed some things that have gone very wrong , SO I made the Hope II"

"Wait a sec Bulma are you telling me that someone made this faster then you." Alex said a grin appearing on his face. The next expression on her face would make the mighty Chi-chi raise an eyebrow.

"UHHH that's not important you idiot!!!! What is important is that we have to fix everything that they have screwed up, ahhh" she said in anger punching in things on the control panel of the computer.

"Look here" She said pointing to a spot on the monitor. Alex focused on the dot blinking on the screen that then unfolded into a line with a time chart underneath it. The number further to the right read 1999 and the number to the left read 2010.

"See something of the span of 11 years has changed this universe from its original path. Most likely from someone changing the past." Bulma said

" So you want me to go and correct this problem." Alex said looking at her.

"Well yeah, YOU are the only person the pure sayian gene therapy, THAT I DEVELOPED, actually worked on and your the strongest, look" She said bringing up a page on the computer. "Your power level is 300,000. That's stronger then anything I even hoped for when I made the therapy, and you already know the old techniques as well as a few of your own that you have made."

"Ok ok I get the point" He said rubbing his hand across the back of his head, he could still feel the lump were she hit him. "So where would I be going if I left to help."

A large grin spread across Bulma's face" Earth of course." she said, typing in a command into the computer. "Only it looks a little different then the earth that we live on. From what I have studied, there are seven distinct continents with large oceans covering its surface." A large holographic image appeared of a planet.

"Uhh Bulma this planet looks nothing like the planet that we live on, are you sure that it's this one." He said looking around the hologram. "I mean the name of the places are not even the same."

"Well duh, there are an infinite number of different universes out there with every possibility having its own reality, this is actually one of many that I have mapped and studied and there are two very prominent ones. This is the one in the greatest trouble. I cant lock on to the reason or the time that the disturbance takes place so you will have to go to the beginning to the end"

"WHAT!! but Bulma that's 11 years, I wont have any way of contacting my mother and she will never let me go anyway." he said a smirk spreading across his face.

"Well smart guy I already talked to her and told her I can bring you back to the exact moment that you left if I had to so it would be like you never left and she whole heartedly agreed to let you go."

"Really well in that case of course I'll go. Sounds fun to me Bulma, but how would I know if something is not as its suppose to be if I have no idea what is normal."

"I though of that, hang on a sec" She said reaching into her pocket." Ahhh here we are." Bulma pulled out a watch, that instead of telling the time had a light under it that shined green.

"Well it looks great Bulma but what is it." Alex said taking the watch and strapping it to his wrist.

"This watch will allow me to communicate with you in real time if I have to and the light in the display will tell you when you find the disturbance it will change to red. If the time is close enough to not alter the future to badly then it will turn blue, green means that everything is as it should be." She said grabbing his wrist and making a few modifications to it.

"OK then when do I leave." Alex said looking up from his watch, his blue under suit and orange over shirt standing out from the futuristic watch that now shared his body.

"Well when ever your ready to go." She said

"Ok, well I'm ready to go." He said standing tall, as a loud rumble echoed through the room. "well maybe after I get a bite to eat first, Then I'm ready to go."

Bulma sat patiently as Alex ate. " You know anytime now" She said elbows on the table and hands under her chin.

"Ahhh that hit the spot" Alex said leaning back in pleasure at the sizeable meal he consumed. "Ok I'm ready to go."

"Finally" Bulma said hoping to her feet and racing out the door. Alex followed closely behind. They raced through the halls and Bulma turned left and pressed a transporter key pad, as the door opened.

"Hurry up Alex" She said, as Alex ran into the transporter. Bulma pressed the Sci Labs button and a few seconds later the door opened at a familiar place. Alex followed Bulma back into the lab where the Machine stands. Alex stood a few feet from the machine as Bulma pressed buttons on the computer.

"Ok here we go" She said as the dome opened. "Go ahead and get in Alex"

Alex flew up and landed in the control chair.

"Ok Alex I packed you a bag with five senzu beans, now that's all you will have for the whole time. DONT let that watch get away from you, its to advance for them so keep it on you at all times. That's why the Hope II has a pre-programmed auto return in it so you can only comeback when you finish the job or I send the Hope II."

"OK Bulma, I'm ready, just do me a favor and tell my mother I'll miss her."

"Don't worry Alex you'll be back before you know it." She said with a smile on her face, she turned back to the control panel and entered in commands as Hope II rose off its platform into the air.

"See ya later Bulma bye" Alex said waving his hand at her. Bulma turned and waved back as the machine vanished from sight.

"Well I hope he'll be ok." She said staring at the spot where the machine was last.

Alex stared out the dome of Hope II as a long tunnel of light and darkness alternated as he traveled though it. A sudden jerk and shake caught his attention as an alarm blared. He stared outside and saw the tunnel he was traveling in fly away as he braced himself for something to happen. A bright light appeared above him as he rocketed out of the dome of the craft plunging down until his body smashed into solid ground and the Hope II crashed beside him.

_Uhh I can't move_ he thought to himself as he tried to open his eyes, but there he lay. He laid there for what would seem like hours, his vision flashing in and out.

_I cant believe it I just got here and I'm dead already._ He thought as his head turned to the left only to see Hope II in a large burning heap. _Wow even if I do survive, Bulma will kill me._ as a large circular object caught his eyes, with 3 lights starting to appear, now 4 then 5 then 6 and as the seventh one lit up a large blue burst flew out from the center as it then disappeared back into itself as a watery looking surface took its place. His vision flashed out again as breathing became more difficult for him, he took another gasp of air and opened his eyes again to see four people appear out of the watery surface as one points in his direction the heat from the destroyed Hope II warming his back. His vision once again left and voices filled his ears,

"Colonel over here" a women spoke rolling him over onto his back.

"He looks in bad shape O'Neill we should get him back to the Stargate command." Another said in a much lower and more stern voice.

"Right, Daniel go back and dial home tell them we found someone and prep a medical team." said another in a more calming and normal tone.

"Yeah sure." said another his voice dissipating in the distance.

"Sir he's unconscious" the women said, he felt a soft touch on his neck.

"He has a pulse sir but its weak."

"Teal'c help me get him up" He said as his arms lifted and wrapped around their necks, his feet dragging behind him.

" Sir wait" The female voice said picking up a bag and piece of the Hope II "There is something written on this metal sheet."

"Well bring it with Carter" the male voice said

"Address is in Jack as well as the code we're good" another said. Alex's vision returned as he saw a man walk into the watery surface as the two holding him walked though with him.

He felt a rush a long tunnel bending and twisting around him as he approached a large light, Then his eyes showed him something he thought impossible. He was looking at a concrete room, with men pointing guns at them, He thought on it for a second as his eyes closed again for good as he lost consciousness.

"Quick get him on the stretcher." Janet said laying the unconscious Alex onto the stretcher. Her orders repeating to the medical assistants that surrounded her as she left for the infirmary.

"Colonel, you and your team head to the debriefing room in a half hour ." Hammond said heading to his office.

"Wow that was the shortest mission we ever been on" Jack said walking toward the exit of the gate room. " We hardly made it out of the gate before we came back."

"Well sir we found someone there, it was good grounds to return." Carter said following him to the armory.

"Indeed captain Carter we might have very well saved that young man's life." said Teal'c

"I just find it odd that a boy was just lying there in a crater no less." responded Daniel.

A half hour later SG-1 sat in the nice leather seats of the briefing room as General Hammond exited his office and sat at the end of the table.

"Know you where gone for a minute at most, I hadn't even left the room before the gate was dialed again so what happened?" he said looking attentively at the team.

"Well sir we stepped thought the gate and right when we got to the other side there he was just laying on the ground next to some burning stuff. O'Neill said pointing to the metal piece carter had on the table

"Well captain what is it." Hammond said turning his attention to her

"Well sir I can't really say, there is just one word written on it and it's in English sir."

"What's the word"

"Its hope sir, with the roman numeral symbol two behind it, most likely a ship name.

"Kinda plane isn't it" O'Neill said grabbing the metal sheet from carter and inspecting the name.

"Indeed" Teal'c answered with a confused expression on his face.

"Was there anything else worth sending you back for" Hammond said

"There was debris but it was in pieces when we left there is most likely nothing of value" Teal said

"except that bag the Sam brought back, what's in it" Daniel said

"Nothing just the seven exact pairs of clothes he was wearing and a bag with five beans in it." Sam said placing the bag on the table.

"Just five" Jack said as Cater nodded.

"Well I might just send you back when this is over." Hammond said as a phone on the wall rang.

"Hammond" he said picking up the receiver. "OK. we will be down in a minute." He hung up the phone and turned back to SG-1.

"He's awake"

Alex opened his eyes, a bright blurry light above him made him close his eyes again, A continuous beeping sound coming from his left, he turned his head left to an old computer screen with what looked like an EEG monitor. A voice from his right caught his attention.

"Hello" it said the face still blurry, "Can you hear me" It was clearly a women's voice.

Alex's eyes were now open as the women walked over to a phone and picked it up.

"This is Dr. Fraiser tell General Hammond that he's awake. She hung up the phone and walked back over to him. She grabbed a pen looking object and flashed his eyes

"I'm Dr. Fraiser can you tell me who you are." It took a few minutes for his vision to clear up as five people walked through the door, he recognized four of then, the ones that grabbed him, but one was older and wearing a better looking uniform. With stars on his shoulders.

"Doctor Fraiser what can you tell me about or patient." The one said as they surrounded Alex

"Not much General, he may have hearing problems or he just doesn't understand English."

"I understand" Alex said in a low weak voice. They all turned to look at him starring.

" Can you tell us your name son." The General said looking at him

"Alex..... my name is Alex"

"I'm General Hammond, you have meet doctor Fraiser" he said pointing to her

"This is Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson and Teal'c" he said pointing the rest of them out

"Nice to meet you all" Alex said a grin on his face.

"Well doc what's wrong with the man" O'Neill said

"Well other then four broken bones, two cracked ribs, a punctured lung, large amounts of internal bleeding, and a concussion, nothing serious."

"Where is my stuff, I need it" He said.

"Oh its a right here." Samantha said grabbing Alex's bag and bringing it over to him.

"Thanks Samantha" He said opening it and grabbing the small pouch with the senzu beans in it

" Please call me Sam" She said.

"Ok thank you Sam" Alex said pulling a senzu bean out of the pouch and eating it.

"Wait a minute you can't eat yet." Fraiser said as Alex chewed and swallowed the bean, a few moments later he jumped out of bed, the bed blankets and his hospital robe flying off of him, He expanded his muscles and broke the bandages and casts of his body.

"Ahhh doctor" Hammond said stunned.

"I don't know what to tell you sir he was near death two minutes ago but somehow he got well again." Fraiser said

Alex stretched and rotated his arms then turned to face then as Sam looked away and O'Neill threw him his clothes " Not what he meant doc" O'Neill said shocked

"Oh thank you" Alex said putting them on and stretched out more

"Sir I would like to keep him here under watch for tonight and run some tests to make sure he is ok" Fraiser said looking at Alex in amazement.

"Ok do it." he said as the phone rang in the room. Hammond walked over to it and answered it.

"Hammond" he said " Ok I'm on my way."

" Everything ok sir" Jack said

" Just a blast door malfunction down the hall"

" I'll go with you sir" he said as they walked out the door down the hall, as Alex began to follow them. He was about out of the door when Fraiser grabbed his arm

"You have to stay here I wanna make sure your ok.

As Hammond crossed the blast door, a man carrying a large stack of papers ran into jack as they fell over, Jack fell into the line the door closed into as the door locks opened and the blast door fell.

"Jack" Daniel said as the door fell .

Alex disappeared from the room and reappeared under the door and caught it with both hands.

"You ok Jack." He said lifting the door with one hand and offering the other to jack.

" Yeah I'm fine" He said getting to his feet shocked and stunned about what he saw before him.

"Colonel" Hammond said looking at O'Neill

"Yeah sir" he said starring at Alex still holding the door up with one hand.

"That's a 3 ton blast door" he said also starring at Alex

" Yes I know sir that's what makes this moment a little strange" O'Neill replied moving out from under the door and standing next to Hammond.

"Uh what should I do with this." Alex said turning his attention to General Hammond

"Just ahhh....." he said stunned "Just..... put it down." Alex stepped back and dropped the door as it struck the ground as Jack and Hammond looked at each in amazement.

An hour later Alex lay there on the infirmary bed in an isolation room asleep and drugged with Hammond and SG-1 watching from the observation room.

Hammond pressed the microphone button as Fraiser inspected Alex.

"Doctor what can you tell me about this guy"

"Well sir after analyzing his blood work.....I found that his biology is unlike anything we have ever seen before whether its human or Jaffa or any alien species we have encountered before"

"What does that mean doctor"

"Well you know the human body is just a bio factory for energy well from what I can tell his bio factory makes over 100 times the energy we do, so that's why he seems super powered."

"Will it hurt him" Daniel replied

"Not that I can see its like he was born this way, its all natural to him."

" Well for as long as I can remember I have" Alex said opening his eyes

"Wait you were awake this entire time" Dr. Fraiser said looking down at him.

"Not the whole time I was Kinda tired so I took a nap but I would really appreciate if you would stop running tests on me and get me my clothes please" Alex said with a smile, "I could just tell you everything I know."

"Doctor Fraiser give him his clothes and send him to the briefing room please in 20 minutes." Hammond said ushering Sg-1 out the door.

"Alex your clothes are in the cabinet over there" She said pointing to the tall cabinet up against the far wall. " I'll wait outside and show you to the briefing room."

"Thank you Doctor Fraiser" Alex said taking the hospital robe off again and changing back into his regular clothes. He stepped outside the door and was lead to the briefing room.

He followed doctor Fraiser up an elevator to level 28 then entered a dark control room as she climbed a spiral metal staircase the large metal ring shining through the window into Alex's eyes, when he reached the top of the staircase a large oak table lay out with 16 leather chairs surrounding it. General Hammond and Sg-1 sat at one end as Doctor Fraiser left the room. General Hammond rose and walked over to Alex holding out his hand.

"Glad to see you made it Alex" Hammond said shaking Alex's hand

"Of course general" Alex said

"Please take a seat and begin." he said gesturing his hand to an empty chair one seat away from Daniel

"Thank you" Alex said pulling the chair back and taking a seat.

"OK, well my name is Alex and I'm a sayian... from earth." There was a long silence and then Jack raised his hand.

"Umm you know you are... on.... earth right, cause we found you out...... there." he said pointing to the large round object out the window.

" No I mean I'm from a different earth, so different that the land isn't even the same, we don't even have that" Alex said pointing to the round object. " I traveled hear from another universe to help you. Now I don't have any understanding about the tech that exist in my world but I'm more of the muscle, from what my mother told me two sayians lived on earth and married humans and 300 years later it has all but been forgotten. We have always had this kind of strength but an old legend told that the two original sayians the only to be pure blood as I am now would turn gold in the face of powerful enemies but it's just a myth."

The others sat there quiet and shocked.

" So... your..... not from out there" Jack said pointing to the ring again.

" Nope" Alex said a smile appearing on his face.

"Your world doesn't have a Stargate" Carter said shocked

"Nope" Alex replied

"Wait could you Uhh tell us more about your history, your culture. " Daniel said looking more attentive then ever.

"Sorry" Alex said turning to Daniel " to tell you the truth I don't know that much more then you do, I never really paid attention, history always Kinda bored me"

" Ahhh you see now Daniel I'm not the only one that thinks history can be very boring" Jack said

"What about the technology of your world can we see it or can you teach us." Sam said

"Again I dont know, but a friend of mine would be able to but the watch I had to communicate with her was destroyed." alex said as he turned to Sam.

" Well if you came here then-" General Hammond was interupted by a loud alarm

"Unschedualed off world activation." a voice said as hammond and Sg-1 got up and hustled down the spiral staircase. Alex got up slowly and followed.

The stargate center exploded out then returned back into itself.

"Sergeant" Hammond said " why is the Iris open"

" I'm sorry sir Iris control isn't responding." He said typing commands into the computer

"This is General Hammond Defence teams to the gate room immediately" he said speaking into a mic on the wall

A large squad of soldiers ran into the room in front of him as Alex ran down the stairs to his right and followed the soldiers in.

"Alex what the hell do you think your doing in there" Hammond said angrily as a small ball rolled out of the gate and a wave emitted from the ball knocking all the soldiers in the room unconscious.

"Seal the gate room" Hammond said as the large blast doors closed locking Alex in.

Six men stepped thought wearing metal snake helmets as they surrounded Alex and raised their long staffs at him. As Alex looked around him. A man with the head of a metal snake walked into the room thought the ring and the snake part folded into itself showing the head of a man, he looked at Alex and his eyes glowed

A confident smile spread across Alex's face with the rest watching from the window behind him.

"I don't know who you are but leave this planet now or I will have no choice but to stop you. I wont let you hurt any more people" Alex said

" You" a deep raspy voice said from the one standing in front of the gate, he obviously leading the rest.

"You will stop us" He said walking down to Alex

" I am a god, your god Apophis" He said raising his head high

"Really then" Alex said clenching his fists and entering his fighting pose. " lets see what you got then Apophis"

Apophis turned to a man "Jaffa" he said and then nodded

The Jaffa fired his staff weapon at Alex, In an instant Alex moved his hand and caught the blast in his hand.

"Jaffa Cree" Apophis said. As the rest of the Jaffa warriors fired there weapons

"The smoke from the blast filled the room as grunting and sounds of a struggle arose. A blue light cleared the smoke away as Apophis escaped through the ring and it shut down. As the smoke cleared away all the Jaffa in the room lay on the floor with Alex standing in the exact same spot as he was before.

"Wow" Jack said starring at the Jaffa lying unconscious on the floor. Two teams of soldiers entered the room and pointed there weapons at Alex and the Jaffa on the ground as a third dragged the unconscious soldiers away.

"There all fine, just unconscious." Alex said raising his hands. As all the soldiers pointed there weapons at the Jaffa. "I'm not your enemy" Alex said hands at his side " I'm here to help you out".

"Bring him to the briefing room now" Hammond said in an angry voice.

"Alex walked back to the control room with the armed soldiers behind him until they climbed the stairs and Hammond signaled them to leave.

"Now Alex, will you explain what happened in there, and why you're not dead right now." Hammond said with Jack , Sam, Teal'c and Daniel all standing attentively.

"Well to put it simply, I used my energy to move my body faster then they can see in what my people call super speed and took them all out." Alex said

"Wait you said you used energy to move your body, What devise did you use, I don't see anything on you." Sam said

"No I used my bodies own energy to take them out, like how you run and get tired, that kind of energy."

"Carter care to explain" O'Neill said appearing puzzled

"Sir I have no idea how he can make so much power" Sam said

"But I do" Fraiser said walking up the stairs and handing a folder to each person there.

"Alex's Mitochondria produce over 100 times the energy we do, I have never seen anything like this. Like us his cells repair themselves stronger then they use to be, but his body does it much larger and thus gives him more energy."

"Yeah what-- what she said there." O'Neill said more puzzled then before

"Carter"

"quite simply sir, his body just makes way more energy then us and that's why he is faster, and stronger then us."

"Oh" He said now feeling content

"Well I'm glad you guys understand me now you know I'm here to help you right"

"Sir I think we should let him stay" Daniel said " I'm mean the only hostile acts he has done were aginst the goa'uld."

"I will only hurt those that hurt others." Alex said a stir look on his face and these goa'uld are evil I can feel it.

Two hours later Alex was brought to the surface. a long firing range was made with five cars lined up as well as a goa'uld glider

"Alex This is colonel Mayborn NID."Hammond said with a look of distrust on his face

"I understand you have advanced weaponry for us." Mayborn said

"No colonel I don't" Alex said a smile on his face. Mayborn turned to Hammond, a look of confusion on his face, "I don't understand then what is this for."

"Its for me" Alex said stepping up to the barrier.

They lined up behind Alex as a large yellow energy appeared in Alex's hand

Alex fired it down range as it smashed into the far left car and exploded with dust filling the area, when the dust cleared the car was gone

"Whoa, What the hell was that" O'Neill said covering his ears, "Where did the car go"

"It's been disintegrated" Alex said " I blew it up"

"With what" Mayborn said

"My energy" Alex replied as another yellow energy appeared in his hand and fired it. Half way down range it split into five energy balls and hit the remaining vehicles the explosion force pushed the others to the ground. The smoke cleared and nothing was left. They stood up and looked at Alex.

"OK I've seen enough" Mayborn said, He pulled out his phone opened it and spoke into it " Capture is a go."

At that moment twenty soldiers holding weapons encircled Alex as the rest backed up

"Mayborn what the HELL ARE YOU DOING" O'Neill said grabbing his uniform and jerking him next to him.

"I had orders to bring him in for test's if the subject proved powerful and I say he is plenty powerful, NID orders colonel so I suggest you release me now"

"Wait just a god damn minute I asked Alex to do this under my word and you pull this stunt," Hammond said

"Orders from my superiors" Mayborn said

"Well my Superiors, The president will have a little talk with you when I return, Under no circumstances are any of the men here to try to take Alex away, am I clear."

"Sorry sir orders are orders" Said Mayborn "Stun him"

"The soldiers fired the Zat stun guns at Alex, Alex disappeared and reappeared dodging every blast. A stun shot headed right for Alex as he deflected it back to the shooter. With super speed he made his way around the circle knocking the soldiers unconscious, After knocking the last one out he reappeared in front of Mayborn. He pulled out his handgun and pointed it at him.

"What the hell are you" he said, as Alex grabbed the gun fast enough to keep Mayborn from firing.

"I'm a Sayian" He said as he crushed the gun in his hand and dropped it.

End of part one will write more if people care.


	2. Chapter 2

The story continues

Colonel Mayborn looked down at the crushed 9mm that Alex had snatched away from him. General Hammond returned minutes later to see the soldiers laid out on the ground and Mayborn staring in awe at Alex.

"Colonel what in the hell happened up here." Hammond said

"Well sir the NID decided to take it upon themselves to welcome Alex to the planet by trying to stun him and take him to Area 51." Jack responded with a boyish looking expression on his face.

"But it would seem that Mayborn underestimated Alex, and is now at his mercy"

Alex turned his back on Mayborn and walked away from him.

"Like I said I'm not your enemy I'm here to help in any way that I can." Alex said standing in front of General Hammond. "But I will refuse to be experimented on by him or the people you call NID."

"Don't worry Alex, by order of the president you are to remain here untill I deem that you are not a threat to the rest of the world, meaning that the Colonel won't be taking you anywhere." Hammond said, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Thank you very much sir, I appreciate it." Alex said, shaking Hammond's hand

"Now sir I have a very important question to ask you?"

" Yes Alex ask away" Hammond replied.

"Uhh well..... Where would the best place to get some food be" Alex said with an excited yet starved tone, " I feel like I'm wasting away."

In shock and a little confused Hammond relied "Uhh there is a kitchen back in the base. Uhh Colonel would you show Alex here to the mess hall is."

"Yeah sure sir I've uhhh... gotten a little hungry myself." replied Jack.

20 minutes later Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c sat with Alex in the mess hall waiting for him to complete his meal. With piles of plates and mountains of dishes they were once again speechless.

"Will he not stop to breathe O'Neill?" Teal'c said staring at the piles of food that were being consumed.

"You know I suddenly lost my appetite." Jack said putting the only plate of potatoes and gravy he had down as Alex snatched it up and downed it in two bites.

"Uh.. Carter is there anyway he can actually eat this much?"

Carter opened her mouth slightly " I... I don't know sir, it's probably because he uses a lot of energy." She said. staring at the pile of plates in front of her

As Alex downed the last full chicken he dropped his fork in pleasure and let out a sigh of relief. " Ahhh that was great, I'm so full, you guys got some tasty meals here". He said rubbing his stomach.

They all stared at him in amazment when a man walked into the mess hall.

"Excuse me Colonel , General Hammond would like to speak to you and your team."

" Yea....a.....OK" Jack said leaving his seat and leaving the room with Teal'c Daniel and Sam following.

Alex wiped his mouth with a napkin and followed them to Hammonds office.

An Airman pointed to the briefing room where Hammond sat at the long oak table, Bra'tac sitting to his left.

"Tak ma tay master" Teal"c said greeting his good friend and master.

"It is good to see you old friend" He replied " I have been discussing the current situation with Hammond of Texas."

"What news do you have." Teal'c said returning to an eased state as Alex entered the room.

"If you would all take a seat we can discuss this." Hammond said as everyone took a seat .

"I know of Apophis's attempts to attack the SGC." Bra'tac said a strange look on his face. "Word spread of a man faster then light but stronger then metal. I did not believe this, and that is why i have come, Apophis will return with a larger fleet then last time to destroy the man that humiliated him."

The room was silent as all the heads turned to Alex.

"What?! I don't even know who this Apophis is, let alone what I did to him" Alex said to everyone.

"Apophis was the name of the man you met face to face, with in the gate room, he is a Goa'uld." Daniel said a look of disconcert on his face.

"That was him, Wait now I get it, thats why he wanted me to kneel before him, because he was Apophis, I thought he was just some sort of Snake master." Alex replied

"Nope he is an evil, slimy, degenerative, megalomaniac bent on conquering the entire galaxy" Jack said

"Really" Alex said getting to his feet and doing basic stretches. "Well if he wants to start round to lets do it, I'm ready."

"You cant be serious this guy is dangerous." Sam said with a look of confusion on her face.

"Why not the dangerous ones are always the most fun anyway." Alex said, doing one finger push ups now. " And besides he is up to no good and I intend to stop him." He pushes off the floor, does a back flip, and lands feet first on the floor. He punches the air and practices some kicks.

"He doesn't look that strong to me anyway." Alex said

"Apophis possesses many advance technology, he does not need brute strenght." Teal'c said

"Well like I said I'm here to help you so general if you would let me help you I would be grateful."

"To tell you the truth I doubt that any of us could stop you if we wanted to so SG-1 I want you to go and stop Apophis before he attacks earth."

"Yes sir" Jack replied as they rose up out of there chairs and headed to the armory.

"What about you Alex are you going to get ready." Hammond said as the rest of SG-1 left the room.

"No thanks general I like my uniform just the way it is. If thats ok with you sir" Alex said

"That's fine with me Alex, meet SG-1 in the gate room in an hour"

"Yes general" Alex said leaving, with the general, and Bra'tac left in the room.

An hour later SG-1 walked into the gate room armed and ready with Alex still wearing his normal uniform as the gate began to dial.

"You're sure you dont wanna change." Jack said peering over Alex's cloths

"Nope, this symbol is very important to my family, its of one of my ancestors who saved our world many times." Alex replied. The gate opened as the watery surface stabilized.

"Sg-1 you have a go!" Hammond said into of the microphone. Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c walked in a straight line toward the gate as alex turned to general Hammond

"Wait does this mean I'm a member of SG-1" Alex said with enthusiasm.

"We will discuss that when you get back you better get going quickly."

Alex nodded his head rose into the air and flew quickly toward the gate and into the event horizon.

"He can fly as well." Hammond said as the gate shutdown. "Looks like things might turn out good in the end after all."

Alex flew out of the gate did a back flip and landed feet first on the ground.

"You can fly to." Sam said look at him.

"Oh yeah, well really anyone can." Alex said peering down the wide open plain that lay before them.

They walked away from the gate to the northeast only to see more plains.

"Are you guys sure this is the right place, it looks kinda, empty." Alex said.

"This is the planet that Bra'tac gave us." Sam said looking around at the nothing that they all observed.

"Seems like we have some walking to do." Jack said as he walked forward away from the gate.

They followed him for miles and miles until finally they had something. a large gou'ald facility laid before them.

"Well that doesn't look suspicious now does it." Jack said

"Actually sir the building is probably where they bring supplies to be ringed aboard." Sam replied

"I..... I knew that " said Jack as they continued toward the building.

They approached the building and it opened. they took cover behind crates as two jaffa walked thought. O'neill raised his gun as Alex disappeared and reappeared behind them. He wrapped his arms around there neck and squeezed and lowered them to the ground as one turned the corner and pointed his staff quickly at Alex to fire. Alex dashed forward and grabbed the staff from him and deliver a hard but restrained punch to the mid-section as he hurled over and fell to the ground.

Sam, Teal'c, Daniel and Jack rose from there cover and looked at him.

"Oh don't worry they're just unconscious." Alex said as he walked into the building.

Sg-1 stared at each other for a second and followed inside. They reached the center of the building with a lot of the crates and cargo inside.

"Wow there is alot of stuff in here." alex said pushing some aside to make a path. He stood in the centr of the room and then walked over to eight buttons placed on the wall he pressed some of them and walked back over toward the rest of them, he stepped in the center of the room.

"He guys, there is some kinda panel on-" Alex was cut off as several rings rose up around him and he disappeared.

"Carter rings" Jack said as she hustled over to the control panel, as a staff blast shot it, melting the controls. carter rolled away from the panel as a jaffa turned the corner as Teal'c raised his staff and blasted him back right into the chest, he fell on the floor dead.

"Thanks Teal'c " Sam said standing up and observing the controls for the rings.

"Any chance you can get that working again." Jack said looking at the steaming hole in the control panel.

"Sorry sir no chance, this guy wanted to make sure we dont use the rings." Sam said "He knew where to shoot it."

"Carter what were the chances that he would punch in the code into that thing." Jack said

"Very little sir." Sam replied

"He doesn't seem to be that .... bright does he." Daniel said

"Well sir, we can't get up to the ships now. So it looks like he has to do this by himself." Sam said a hint of worry in her voice.

"We who better to save the earth then Alex " Jack said. "Well we better get back to command and see what we can do to help."

They ran out of the building back toward the direction of the gate.

Several rings rose up from the floor as Alex appeared in the center

"-The wall over." He paused, and looked around the room. There were crates and cargo but the room was larger and had a lot more.

Alex walked forward and out the door and down the hallway. Alex passed a corridor as two jaffa pointed there staff weapons at him. Alex stopped and turned to face them, they fired at him as he deflected the staff blast down the right hallway. He dashed toward them as the began firing as many shots as they could. Alex deflected every shot to the side as he gave one jaffa a hard right jab to the midsection and a knee to the head to the other. They fell down unconscious. He continued down the hallway and paused at a four way intersection.

"Great now where do I go?" Alex said, staring down the three diffrent hallways yet to be explored. "Hummm... I will go left"

He walked down the hallway to the left and came to a door jammed shut, he could here voices behind it.

"Hello" Alex said knocking on the door.

"Please you have to help me" A women said from behind the door.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yep hold on a sec" Alex said as he reached under the door and forced it up using his energy to weld the door open.

"Wow how did you do that" The women said as Alex approached her cell.

" I'll tell you later, you said us, where is everyone else." Alex said as he grabbed the cell bars and ripped them down.

"They're the survivors of my home the goa'uld took them, but i know where come with me" She said as she ran out the door and down the hallway.

"Wait i dont even know your name." Alex said running to keep up with her.

"Its Raya" She said as she turned left and then a right. They wiped around a corner where five jaffa stood as they skidded to a halt. They pointed there staffs at them as Alex grabbed Raya and turned his back to them covering her. The blasts hit Alex's back as Raya turned to look him in the face ,she was met with Alex's confident smile.

Alex said as he fired an energy blast to the ceiling blasting dust over the hallway. Alex tossed her behind a corner and turned toward the jaffa and dashed toward them. he leaped over one landing one both feet firing a double handed Ki blast at him, he flew back and smacked into a way as a small explosion knocked him out. Alex dropped to the floor and knocked another to the ground as he pushed off the floor in a back flip knocking one on the head hard. He turned and jammed his fist into another as he fell coughing. The last one fired a staff blast at Alex's face as he caught the blast and forced it back at his leg as he fell to the floor.

He stood up looking over the warriors he had toppled.

"OK Raya come on out its safe" He said walking back toward the corner as Raya came out with her hands up and twenty jaffa behind her. She smiled at Alex in innocence's, "Huh... didn't see that one coming" He said as he raised his hands up in surrender to the Jaffa.

Meanwhile.

"Unauthorized incoming wormhole" Walter said over the speakers as general Hammond came down the stairs behind him.

"What do we have Sergeant" Hammond said.

"Incoming IDC" He said as the screen changed. "Its SG-1."

"Open the iris" Hammond ordered as he walked toward the gate room.

Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c stepped thought the gate as it shutdown behind them.

"What are you guys doing back and where is Alex" Hammond said

"He activated the rings by accident sir, as a jaffa shot the controls after him." Jack said

"Ok SG-1 head to the breifing room in ten minutes." Hammond said as he left the room.

Ten minutes later Hammond sat at the head of the long oak table as SG-1 entered the briefing room and sat down close to Hammond.

"Now colonel would you like to explain what happened out there." Hammond said.

"Well sir we stepped thought the gate and walked miles and fought an cargo thing." Jack replied.

"Then what?"

"We entered the facility and Alex pressed buttons on a control panel and was transported away."

"Do you have any idea where he was ringed to colonel?"

"Well sir we hope it was on board Apophis's ship, it would seem the most likely conclusion ." Sam said.

"So does anyone have any idea on what to do" Hammond said

" General Hammond, perhaps master Bra'tac would have a craft to get us up to the ship." Teal'c replied

"Send a message to Bra'tac ask him if he can get a ship to take you to Apophis's ship." Hammond said standing up from his seat " SG-1 you have a go."

"Yes sir, thanks you sir" Jack said as hammond left for his office.

The gate activated as Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c stepped thought, as Bra'tac walked up to meet them.

"Master Bra'tac where you successful at acquiring a ship" Teal'c said

"Yes my friend, it is only a cargo ship but it will get the job done." Bra'tac said as he pointed he raised a device and a ship behind him de-cloaked.

"Apophis's person Hat'ak is on its way to your world so we must me quick" Bra'tac said as he signaled them to board the ship. They stepped on the ship as it lifted off and flew into space. A hyperspace window opened and the ship disappeared.

"So how long untill we reach his ship." Daniel said.

"We will arrive in one hour Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said facing the window.

"Well I hope we can get there in time" Sam said

"It'll all be fine, I mean Alex is on board the right" Daniel replied

"Uhh Teal'c can you make this thing go any faster" Jack said staring down at him.

"Jack... you don't trust him to save earth." Daniel said

"Umm you realize this guy activate the ring system by accident right."

It got silent for a minute or two.

"Uhh Teal'c we really need to get a move on can't we go any faster." Daniel said with great enthusiasm.

"I'm getting everything out of the engines that's possible Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said

"Don't worry I'm sure the earth is in very capable hands, you will have to hope that he can stall Apophis long enough."

A door opens as Raya and Alex are moved into a large room. Raya is moved to the left towards the opposite end of the room as Alex is moved forward.

A tall man in front of alex turned to face him. He smiled as his eyes glowed and returned to normal.

"Once again we meet only now your not in control." He said

"I wont let you hurt anyone one earth, I will stop you"

"I know how fast you are so if you take any wrong movement the women dies." He said looking toward the 20 jaffa guarding Raya. 10 had there staff weapons pointed toward her.

"_hum I know I'm fast but i wont be able to save her from every shot" _Alex thought as he turned to look at Raya, she was bound as was he. Alex turned back to Apophis with a look of frustration in his eyes

"What do you want from me?" Alex said.

"I want you to use your abilities to destroy Stargate Command." Apophis said

"Never" Alex said with an angry exprestion on his face.

Apophis turned and looked at one of the jaffa as he raised an s-like weapon and fired it at Raya as she fell to the floor.

"NO" Alex yelled as he got up and moved toward Raya as he broke the binders around his wrists.

"She is still alive, one more move and she does die." Apophis said

Alex stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Apophis.

"Now that you understand what is at stake, I hope you you will reconsider your decision."

"It doesn't look like i have any other choice "Alex said as he stood up tall and look toward Raya's limp body.

"_I have to find a way to get her to safety but i can't if the next shot kills, it looks like i have no choice but to play along"_

"What do you want me to do" Alex said turning toward Apophis.

"Before we head to earth i want to stop to see you powers in action, there is a small settlement of human on this planet and i want you to destroy them. All of them"

"OK just don't hurt her anymore." Alex said with a masked expresstion, Apophis turned around and gave a command in gou'ld to what must have been a pilot. A light appeared on one of the control panels

"Final boarding parties are aboard my lord" the pilot said

"Good take us to hyperspace, get us to hack'tash"

"Yes my lord" He reasponded. The ship turned and entered hyperspace.

The rings on board Apophis ship activated as SG-1 appeared in them, they quickly spread out to cover the room and moved into the hallway. They move down the hallway and fine the first few jaffa alex had knocked out.

"Teal'c take Carter and blow the the generators, Daniel and I will find Alex and meet us back here." Jack said

Teal'c nodded as Carter and himself left for the generator's . Quietly over the next 20 minutes Daniel and Jack followed the trail of jaffa that lay on the floor. They approached the bridge where they saw Alex speaking to Apophis.

"Teal'c come in" Jack said over his radio.

"I read you O'neill" Teal'c replied

"How are we with the charges"

"They are in place, we are headed back to the ring platform, we were able to rescue my prisoners."

"Roger that, take them to the ring room, we'll meet you there." Jack took out a 2 smoke grenades and a flash bang, he tossed a smoke grenade to Daniel as he pulled the pin, Jack pulled the pin on the flash band and rolled it into the room, as Daniel tossed the smoke in with it.

Jake tossed his in to as the bang went off they moved in and shot four jaffa and then three more in a corner as they where pushed out by Alex. They exited the door and ran down the hallways back to the ring platform

"Alex who the hell is that?" Jack said as they rounded a corner, Raya lay unconscious in alex's arms.

"I will explain later we have to find her people" Alex said running down the corridors."

"It's ok Teal'c got them" Daniel said as they turn to the corner and see Teal'c with a sam and a handful of survivors

"Goods lets get out of here." Jack said as Teal'c pressed a combination of buttons on the control panel and the rings rose up and transported the survivors and Sam away.

Teal'c entered the combination again as Jack, Daniel, Alex, Raya and Teal'c entered the rings Teal'c flipped the switch on the detonator and once again the rings rose and they disappeared.

They reappeared on the surface inside a village. as the people ran from a large burning object in the sky.

"Sir it must be the mother ship, it's heading right for us." Sam said

"Here Teal'c take Raya" Alex said as he gave her to Teal'c and rose to the sky.

"_I hope this technique works"_ Alex thought as he cupped his hands and moved them back.

"Ka..me... ha... me.." He muttered as a large blue energy formed in his hands

"HAAAAA"

A large blue beam shot from his hands as it slammed into the fireball. After a few seconds the ball exploded into pieces and burned up harmlessly. Alex lowered himself back to the ground, with SG-1 one staring at him.

"I guess that makes a better test of my abilites huh" He said as he rubbed his head and smiled

"Incredible" Sam said

"Alex.." O'neill said walking up to him and touching his shoulder

"I'm glad your on our side"

The bright blue event horizon of the gate filled the concrete walls of the SGC as Alex jumped thought.

"Sorry it took so long guy's i was saying goodbye to Raya." Alex said smiling and walking down the ramp.

"Yeah i bet that's all you where doing" Jack said

"Great job SG-1" Hammond said from the control room.

"What General I'm not on SG-1" Alex said

"After telling the president about what you can do and what you did, he thinks you would be better as part of SG-1 rather then an experiment. Welcome to the SGC Alex."

"Thank you General I'm Honored"

"Congratulations" Sam said

"Thanks guys's" He said

A loud rumbling and gurgling sound echoed thought the room

"What's that noise" Jack said as he slowly turned to Alex

"Huh that would be me." Alex said with a smile

"Anyone else hungry"

_**Look up Breaking Benjamin "i will not bow Theme song for this story**_

**_and Commander Palmer what were you talking about? we are no where near that!? They are two diffrent universes and it takes place upwards of 300 years after GT  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

** Dragonball AR **

** A large blue vortex erupted out from the gate as it stabilized as SG-1 stepped out from it.**

**"Welcome back SG-1 how did go" Hammond said waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp**

**"Well sir It looks like we found a civilization more advanced then us." Daniel said as he removed his helmet,**

** "That's good news" Hammond said "Meet in the debriefing room in an hour dismissed."**

**Hammond turned and left the gate room as SG-1 exited right toward the lockers.**

**"So Alex what did you think of the Azarith" Sam said **

**"The who." Alex replied taking his shirt off in the middle of the hall, revealing his very muscular tone.**

**"The race we just made contact with" Sam said turning her head away **

**"Oh well they are smart and all but something was different about that place" Alex said turning toward the locker room."**

** "What do you mean"**

** "Well the people there I didn't sense..."**

** "Carter" Jack said interrupting. "You can stare at Alex later this it the mens locker for now."**

** "Yes sir sorry" She said turning and leaving down the hall.**

**One hour later SG-1 steps into the briefing room to see General Hammond waiting for them.**

** "Welcome SG-1 please take a seat." He said as everyone grabbed a chair.**

** "So what did you discover on P3X 717." **

** "Well sir as soon as we stepped thought the gate the people there greeted us and well..."**

** "They started staring at us funny and moving this scanning thing over us, take a guess who they singled out." Jack said interrupting Sam. **

** "Alex I presume" Hammond replied**

** "Yes general, they hovered around me and spoke in some other language, I didn't understand. I asked them for some food and they brought me this" Alex said as he lifted a small hand device onto the table. **

**General Hammond lifted it and examined it. **

** "Why does it have teeth marks." Hammond said looking at the large jaw indent on the surface.**

** Everyone at the table turned to look at Alex.**

** "How was I suppose to know I thought it was there type of food or something I didn't know what it was." Alex said.**

** "Yet even if it was food you were going to eat it anyway even if it was from another planet and you had no idea what it was." Jack said **

** "Sorry I missed lunch and I was hungry" Alex replied**

** "I was sitting there watching you shovel plates of food into your mouth" Jack said **

** "Oh right I missed breakfast" Alex said, with a wide spread grin on his face.**

** "How much I like discussing Alex's diet I would like to know more about the alien device on my table" Hammond said **

** "Well sir from what I can tell it is..well a video camera." Sam said "But it has some sort of biometric lock, like it's meant for someone."**

** "Well they gave it to Alex maybe it's meant for him?" Hammond said passing the device back to Alex. **

** "Well don't look at me I don't know how to open it" Alex said. **

** "Well pick it up." Daniel said, as Alex reached over and grabbed the device and held it in one hand.**

** "Now what." Alex said staring at it.**

** "Um Maybe its controlled by thought." Sam said "Try telling it what to do by thinking it." **

** "OK" Alex replied "**_**Play." **_**The device flashed as the room then went dark. An image of one of the natives appeared over the table.**

** "Hazt aut ta. Mayita zatza shama"**

** "See its in alien" Alex said**

** "Well tell it not to be." Sam said "Tell it to translate to English."**

_**"Translate to English."**_** Alex thought as the image froze for a few moments then began playing again**

** "We recently created a being far to powerful to control. A message we received from space told us how to make ourselves powerful. But the aggression in our creation is enormous, It is destroying our cities and our people. The things you met with is our only line of defense. We built them and live though them to keep ourselves from harm. The being is very powerful. This message is meant for the being that can stop it. I realize we are asking a lot of you, it is because we have no other choice. We wish to have asylum on your planet if it can sustain us. There are not many of us left, Please we beg your help. If you return we will assume you want to help, we will gather to leave thought the gate, while you fight the being. You are our only hope." As the image froze again and disappeared. Alex set down the device and turned to general Hammond. "We have to help them." Alex said as he stood up. The go'uld are killing them, i can go and stop them. **

** "It is not the Go'uld." Teal'c said turning to Alex. "The first thing they would have done is secure the Star gate so no help could be received."**

** "Teal'c is right" Jack said "That means we have no idea what we would be up against." **

** "Guy's I am the strongest person in this galaxy" Alex said with pride "What do i have to be worried of"**

** "You have a point, and if we help them they may share there technology with us." Hammond said. " SG-1 your orders are to help these people and escort them here, by any means necessary." **

** "Yes sir thank you sir" Alex said as he disappeared**

** "SG-1 you leave immediately, get ready and meet in the gate room."**

** "Yes sir" Jack said as they left their seats and left the briefing room."**

** "Is it just me or was Alex a little to confident in there" Daniel said as he put on his vest and grabbed a gun.**

** " Indeed he was Daniel Jackson" Teal'c replied standing outside the door as Jack and Daniel exited.**

** "Well Carter is in the gate room with him so lets get a move on." Jack said**

**The door to the gate room opened as Jack, Teal'c and Daniel entered to see Sam and Alex waiting for them.**

** "SG-1 you have a go" Hammond said though the loud speakers."Dial it up."**

**The gate began dialing. A few moments later it activated as the blue horizon settled.**

**They all stepped forward and into the gate as it deactivated behind them. A moment later they emerged on the on the other side. Buildings were on fire and screaming filled the air. **

** "Alex" Jack said **

** "I scene it" Alex said as he looked toward the north as three large yellow balls shot down from the sky, slamming into the buildings below **

** "This is my fight you guys help the people." Alex said as a white energy surrounded him and he flew off toward the chaos.**

** "Alright lets find the people and get out of here" Jack said as they ran toward the burning city.**

** It only took Alex a Few seconds to reach the spot the blasts originated.**

**A man floated there his hand out stretched and he put it at his side. **

** "And who might you be" He said turning to face Alex. His face had a large scar above his nose over his eye.**

** "My name is Alex and im a Sayian." Alex said. the wind rustling his fighting clothes.**

** "A sayian huh, I never heard of you. I hope your from a different place then my former masters down there." He said confidently **

** "I wont let you hurt anymore people here" Alex said as he clenched his hands into fists and put up an aura around him.**

** "With that much strength you wont be doing any such thing." he said as he dashed toward Alex.**

**Meanwhile **

** The rest of SG-1 entered the burning city in search of the native inhabitants. Debris and destruction littered the street.**

** "Hello!" Sam yelled **

** "Is anyone here!" Daniel said as they began searching the rubble and buildings. Other than the roaring of fire it was abnormally quiet.**

** "O'Neill over here" Teal'c said removing the debris from a child in the street. Jack rushed over to see and pressed his fingers to her neck.**

** "She's gone" He said as he pulled out a foil top and placed it over her head.**

** "Jack the sewers, they have to be in the sewers" Daniel said approaching the closes cover. "Its locked ." **

** "Here" Jack said as he tossed him a brick of C-4 "Blow it" Daniel placed the brick securely on the opening and followed them to cover**

** "Fire in the hole" Jack said as he detonated the block. A large blast erupted from the area. They emerged from cover as the dust and smoke cleared reveling a large hole in the area that had once been a secure opening. Daniel rushed over to the hole and peered inside. a ladder went all the way to the bottom. **

** "There's a later jack"**

** "OK well lets get going then" He said following Daniel down the ladder with Sam and Teal'c behind him.**

** They reached the bottom and the atmosphere changed. The area was well lit as a few lights flickered.**

** "This way" Jack said raising his gun to the ready, and walking down the long underground tunnels. Not to long they came across a door on there right, with blood on it.**

** "It's locked again Jack said removing another brick of C-4 and sticking it to the door."**

** "Jacks thats a big door" Daniel said. Jack looked at him for a second and removed another brick and stuck it to the door **

** "Happy" Jack said walking back around the side of the doorway.**

** "Fire in the hole" He said as once again he detonated the charges and entered the room. He immediately tripped on something and landed face first on a soft and wet surface, there were no lights in this room. **

** "Ah son of a- Teal'c toss a flare in here." Jack said pushing him self up as Teal'c lit a flare and tossed it inside.**

** Piles of bodies littered the floor as blood tricked onto it.**

** "Oh god" Sam said as she gaged a little and left the room. Jack looked at his hands that were covered in blood as he backed away from the door. Teal'c took jacks place and examined one of the bodies. **

** A few minutes later Teal'c emerged from the door.**

**These people have been dead for a little more than three hours **

** "Im calling this mission" Jack said "Everyone back to the gate." It was total silence, not one of them had an objection.**

**Meanwhile **

** the man charged Alex as he side stepped him grabbing the mans leg and spinning him in a circle faster and faster as he swung him up and over him and threw him toward the ground. A loud whistling sound filled the air as he clenched up and stopped himself not a foot from the ground as a crater formed under him. **

** He dashed up toward Alex and fired three consecutive energy blasts, catching Alex by surprise he crossed his arms and takes the three shots. As the smoke clears the man was gone. Alex searched all around him with nothing showing up. **

** "Hey boy, looking for me" The man said as he landed a hard straight kick into Alex's face sending him plummeting toward the ground which he slammed into with force that shook the planet.**

** "**_**Ow that really hurt**_**" Alex thought getting to his feet and turning around to see a large red energy blast next to his face the man standing in a confident stance his arm outstretched, with the energy ball in hand.**

** "Pathetic" He said as it blasted into Alex's face. The blast blew Alex back and slammed into a building, the metal molding to his body . Alex to a minute to catch his breathe, then removed his arms and legs from the building. He rose up level with the mysterious man.**

** "Your a lot stronger then i thought you were" Alex said wiping blood from his lip and dirt from his face.**

** "Wrong, huh, your a lot weaker then i thought you were" He said as he started to laugh "How could i have overestimated you so much"**

** Alex put his hands together and turned back, "**

** "lets see if you can take this" He said as the man opened his hands as a large energy formed inside them**

** "KA...ME...HA...ME..." A large blue energy ball formed in Alex's hands as the man lowered his hands and his energy disappeared. **

** "HAAAAAAAA" Alex yelled firing the blast straight toward the man.**

** "You'll never learn!" He yelled as he clenched his fists together and smacked the blast down to the ground. **

**Alex charge the man thought the smoke and delivered a hard left punch into the mans face as it turned his head, but a large smile creep back onto his face.**

** "See, as i thought your nothing to me." In that split second, the man drove his right knee hard into Alex's stomach as he curled over as he spit up blood. He grabbed Alex by the neck and gave him a hard head butt into his nose, again and again. After his last head butt, the broken face of Alex had blood streaming down it. As he punched him hard into the stomach again and again. He through him up into the air and fired an energy blast at him sending him flying upward. The man disappeared and reappeared above Alex. He hooked his fists together as he swung them down into Alex's face sending him in a downward angle crashing thought three buildings and skidding into the ground bellow, as the man lowered slowly toward SG-1 and the ruined body of Alex **

**SG-1 returned to the gate they waited for Alex to show as Daniel dialed home, at that moment a streak slammed into three buildings at a downward angle as it skidded toward them on the ground. The wrecked and mangled bloody body of Alex lay in the crater next to Teal'c **

** "Alex!" Jack said running over and checking him out. **

** "Jack is he OK!" Daniel said as the gate opened to earth.**

** "He's unconscious but alive" jack said lifting his arm over his shoulder as Teal'c came and put his other arm around his shoulders.**

** Sam and Daniel entered the gate as Jack and Teal'c carried Alex toward it, just before they got there the man descended in front of it. Jack raised his gun and fired it at the man, the bullets bounced off his body left and right as he raised his right hand up and dropped the bullets to the ground.**

** "Once you leave, i will obliterate all life on this planet, but you friend there did provide me with a little entertainment so i think i will allow him and you to place" He said flying up and over them atop the city. "Just have him in better condition when i visit your planet." His laughter filled the air as an enormous red energy ball formed in his two hands as he pointed it toward the ground. Jack and Teal'c pulled Alex though the gate as they appeared on the other side. **

** "CLOSE THE IRIS" Jack yelled as the large metal shield covered the gate as a large explosion forced the three into the concrete wall behind them as the gate shut down.**

**Jack and Teal'c got to there feet slowly as the bent and twisted remains of the iris shown before them . A medical team with Dr. Fraiser rushed inside as they lifted Alex onto a gurney and moved him out of there quickly.**

** General Hammond entered from the left to see the bloody mangled wreck of Alex's body.**

** "Colonel O'Neill what the hell happened." He said as jack walked away, blood and dirt covering his body. **

** "We found out that Alex ain't the strongest being in the galaxy. "**

** "What about the natives" Hammond said in shock**

** "All dead sir" Jack said "Permission to hit the lockers sir and clean up" **

** "Permission granted and you and your team will not report for duty until Alex is back on his feet, got it" **

** "Yes sir" Jack said as he sulked toward the lockers.**

**Theme song for this episode "Feel like i do" drowning pool **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonball AR **

Its been a weeks since Alex fought the mysterious man, since then SG teams have gated to worlds that have been wiped clean of all life, planet after planet he travels to killing human and Gould alike.

"Teal'c" Daniel said rounding the corner and catching up to him. "Umm im looking for Jack have you seen him."

"He is in the infirmary visiting Alex along with captain Carter, I am going there now. Any word form the Tok'ra about the man that did this to Alex"

"Um yeah, they tried greeting him, they tried giving him things but in the end he, ah, always killed them and destroyed all life on the planet after."

"Have they found a way to harm him"

"No a few go'uld have tried to destroy him with ships and well it... it didn't work. They have since backed off but, we need Alex."

"He is still recovering."

"Yeah but he is the only one that can fight this guy."

They entered the infirmary to see Colonel O'Neill and Sam at Alex's bed side, his cuts had been replaced by large bruises as Dr. Fraiser entered the room and walked over.

"How is he Janet." Sam asked

"Well the internal damage was severe he hand three cracked ribs. a punctured lung, and major stomach trauma, not to mention a minor concussion and burns. But the good news is that his ribs are almost healed, the cuts are healed and we have patched up his lung and his stomach so he will be cleared for active duty in maybe a week.

They turned to leave when Alex started to move, his hands had scrapes but were healed. He pulled the bar on his right down and moved his feet over it and stood up.

"Alex no lay down your not well yet." Janet said as they moved in to put him down.

"The people... I can feel it... they're dieing... I have to help them" He groaned as he staggered to the door.

"Yes Alex you have to but they need you to be at full strength when you do, they can't afford you to get killed" Janet said as they pushed him back onto the bed.

"Yeah... your...right..." He said as he fell asleep again.

"Nurse, give him 100cc of sedative." Janet said. "Well as you can see his personality hasn't changed, this is the third time he has done this, but something else is starting to catch my attention."

"What is it."Jack said as Janet placed two images onto a light board

"The image on the left, is Alex's first checkup, before his injuries." Janet said pointing to the image.

"In this one that we took has more then doubled his energy producing cells."

"And that means what exactly" Jack said puzzled

"Sir he just got twice as strong as before" Janet said looking toward Alex. " His body is compensating for his lose and making him a lot stronger cause of his injuries."

"Well he looked really beat up when he came here" Daniel said

"Yeah near death" Janet replied."But we have a fighter here and he never gave up."

A few days later Alex was in the training room with Dr. Fraiser, the room was filled with other SG teams working out and training there bodies as SG-1 entered in there work out gear.

"What are you doing doc." Jack said as one of Fraiser's assistance adjusted the weights on the bench press.

"I am testing Alex to see if he is ready to go back to active duty." Alex walked over to the bench press, talking to the assistant and lifted the entire bench press station along with the weights over his head.

"Um how much weight were you testing him for" Jack said staring at the assistant trying to put the weights down.

"600 pounds"

"Real-"

"On each"

"1200" colonel, I don't even have to do the rest of the exams colonel, he's all yours." Fraiser said waving over to the assistant and leaving the training room.

Alex punches the air quickly and mix's in kicks.

"Wow im a lot stronger now" Alex said as he clenched his fists together.

"HAAAAAAA AHHHHHH" he yelled as a white aura appeared around him

"Well Alex how you feeling."

"Really good, I know that I would gain power when I got hurt but I didn't expect this much power."

"Wait you knew you would gain more power?" Jack asked as Alex continued to throw out punches at lighting fast speeds.

"Yep, once I started to fight I knew I was going to lose, even when I gave it my all I still could not do anything to him. But I did notice that his power didn't increase at all, my power increases lot when i'm near death."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Jack said his voice raised a bit.

"It wasn't at the time I guess." Alex said

"I think i'm gonna get something to eat" Alex said walking out of the training room and walking to the mess hall to the mess hall.

Before he entered the doors the alarm sounds as he stops and heads toward the control room.

As he enters he see the rest of SG-1 already there.

"Defense teams to the gate room." Hammond Said.

The large amount of men enter the room and point there guns at the gate. Energy balls shoot thought the gate and smack into the concrete.

"Lower the shield" Hammond said. As the large steel plate cover lowered over the glass window of the control room. More energy blasts hit the metal shield and the walls around it. Three blasts hit men in the room as the people in the control room watch them die.

"UHHHH" Alex said his hands clenched. " I can't just stand here and let them die." He ran down the staircase toward the door.

"Alex no" Sam yelled, as Alex pushed the door open and entered the room, as an energy blast heads right toward another soldiers.

Alex leaped forward and deflected the blast away and into a wall, immediately another smacked Alex in his right ear, turning into a puff of smoke, causing no damage. Another passed thought the gate as it shutdown as Alex raised his hand and caught the last energy blast. The other door opened as a medical team entered the room.

"Dial that address general please" Alex said looking back at the camera in the gate room.

Hammond turned to the rest of SG-1

"Gear up, your going with" Hammond said as they left to get ready. "Dial that address" Hammond said as the shield was raised and the gate began to dial.

The last chevron locked and the gate activated as SG-1 entered the gate room.

"HAAAAAA" Alex yelled as the aura reappeared around him as he flew into the gate.

Daniel ran through the gate as it suddenly terminated, leaving Sam, Jack , and Teal'C behind.

Alex emerged thought the gate and flew back into the gate room and slammed into the metal shield as Daniel ran thought the gate and tripped over a body laying on the ramp and fell.

"ohhh Oww" Alex said as he flew back rubbing his face. Daniel picked himself up and looked around the room.

"What happened ?" Alex said as he landed next Daniel.

"It looks like we are back in the gate room." Daniel said looking around at the destruction.

"But we would have hit the iris and died" Alex said

They turned around and saw the iris bent outward from the gate in a large opening.

"Well that does not look good at all" Daniel said as he turned around and saw the destruction and dead in the gate room.

"What happened here" Alex said, as he looked closely at the bodies.

"Uhhhh, their all dead" Alex said "But I'm still sense a number of people approaching, and an a large power level somewhere"

The doors to the gate room opened as soldiers entered and pointed there guns at them,

"Woah" Daniel said as he raised his hands and looked at Alex. He got the message as he raised his hands as well

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson, this is Alex. there has been some sort of mistake.

"At that moment four people entered.

Sam, Teal'c, O'Neill and Daniel walked into the room.

"Wow Daniel there are two of you" Alex said turning to face Daniel and looking at the one that entered the room.

"My god" Sam said as she walked over to Alex as the soldiers lowered there guns.

"It can't be" She said as she touched his face and gave him a hug.

"Um Sam what are you doing" Alex said moving away from her.

"We...all of us...we watched you die" Sam said

"Well I don't feel dead." Alex said as he felt his chest and his head.

"Well as strange as this is for me to see its obvious we have a problem." Daniel said looking over at the other version of SG-1.

"SG-1 take them to isolation rooms now." Hammond said.

"Alex we better cooperate with them so this will go easier." Daniel said, as they followed the airmen in front of them with SG-1 followed. They moved them into separate isolation rooms. As Daniel walked into Alex's room and Jack walked into Daniels room.

"So Alex how are you alive." Daniel said

"What do you mean, as far as i could tell i have always been alive." Alex responded.

"Before we left P3X 717 you had smashed into the ground next to the gate as X fired a concentrated beam weapon at you, it penetrated your heart, we brought you back here but it was to late. You were gone.

"It can't be, i remember he let me go. Wait who is X?" Alex said concentrating on the words of the other Daniel.

"We found documentation of him, he was experiment 10 so we call him X."

"OK, well it still does not explain why i'm alive and yet im dead."

General Hammond walked into the briefing room and sat down at the table as he peered at SG-1.

"Well what can you tell me about them." he said

"Well sir i believe that they are SG-1" Sam said looking at O'Neill then back at Hammond

"What I mean sirs, is that they are from a different reality that is parallel to this one."

"So in there universe...Alex... isn't dead." Jack said.

"In a Nutshell yeah." Sam said looking over at Hammond. "I also believe Alex can help us to defeat X."

At that second a man rushed through the door behind them.

"General Hammond!" A man said holding a letter.

"For you sir."

"Thank you Airmen, dismissed" Hammond said as he opened it.

"Get Alex to the surface now" Hammond said.

"Sir?"Jack said looking confused.

"X is attacking Washington and if captain Carter is correct he would love to help so do it thats an order."

"Yes sir" Jack replied as SG-1 picked up there things and left.

"The door to the isolation room opened as Jack stepped into the room and looked at Alex.

"We need your help." He said

"What is it Jack" Alex said as he walked over to him.

"X is attacking Washington and i have orders to let you go and fight."

"Alright!" Alex said as he followed Jack to the surface.

When they arrived it was met by the rest or SG-1 and his realities Daniel.

"Alex..." Daniel said. "good luck"

"Thanks Daniel." Alex replied as he floated into the air.

"Wait .. if i win how will you know"

"There are news helicopters and reporters all over the place they will capture your fight no doubt." Sam said.

"Good luck Alex" Teal'c said

"Thanks guys, I promise that he will pay for the destruction that he has cause... later" He said as he flew into the air and blasted east and within seconds he was out of sight.

a large blast flew toward the Jefferson Memorial as it exploded and crumbled into pieces.

"Pathetic humans." X said as he fired another toward the capital building as it erupted into a ball of fire with people yelling and screaming.

"This planet is starting to bore me. Maybe its time to move on" He said with a smile as he fired another blast at the people bellow.

One of the people bellow tripped as her little girl flew from her arms and skid across the concrete.

As the girl looked up into the sky a large yellow ball flew toward her.

She sat there not moving just staring up

"NOOOO! Sarah come here right" The mother yelled as a rush of wind pasted the mothers shoulder and a shadow covered her daughter as the blast slammed into her.

The force blew the mother backwards.

"NOOOO!" she yelled rising to her feet.

Among the yelling and screaming an image appeared out of the smoke as a man had his arms wrapped around the girl as he looked to float over toward her.

"Here's your daughter Ma'am" He said as he handed her over.

"She's fine"

"Sarah thank god, Thank you so much" The mother said as she ran out of sight.

Alex looked up at X as he rose to his level.

"I guess you really do have no honor. You even kill children" Alex said with a smirk on his face.

"You... but how... I killed you over a month ago so how are you here" X replied.

"You must be mistaken then cause im right here" Alex said looking at himself. "I look alive to me"

"I will correct that mistake then." X said as he fired a blast at Alex. Alex moved is hand and deflected the blast into the air.

X then fired more and more as Alex continued to deflect them. As the last shot bounced off Alex's hand X lowered his.

"Your not Alex." X said.

"Oh..." Alex replied "why would you say that."

"Because your much stronger then that weakling."

"Uhhh that weakling had friends and family and you took it away from him, just like you have been doing to all of these innocent people."

At that moment Alex disappeared and reappeared behind X. He swung his right hand and landed a good horizontal chop under X's chin.

The force sent X flying.

He quickly corrected himself as he saw Alex chasing after him. Alex went for a hook at his midsection as X side stepped him. X shoots down and clenches his fists together and swings at Alex but he disappeared. The next moment X was curled over, Alex's knee was driven hard into his stomach as he slowly flew backwards.

"Come on X," Alex said "You have to be stronger then that."

"UHHHH" X yelled as he charged Alex.

Punch after punch missed as Alex moved quickly out of the way of the blows.

He drops down to dodge a hook as he counters and jabs his fist into X's stomach, he flips up into the air and kicks X's shoulders hard as he rockets to the ground.

A loud band echo's as X strikes the ground.

Alex puts his hands together and fires a large energy blast to follow as it slams into X's Impact point as the blast destroys part of the Capital building.

"So Jack how is he doing" Hammond said as he enters the briefing room.

"Look for yourself sir." He replied as he turns on the TV at the end of the table.

"Im NBC reporter Jean Harrison here at Washington D.C." She said as wind blew her hair all around.

"Moments ago a young girl was saved by a mysterious man that has gone on to attack X and seems to be holding his own."

The burning wreckage of D.C. was displayed in the background as flames consumed the city.

"I don't have any idea who this man is but i can tell you with certainty that the whole world is cheering for him." The camera man turned to the two figures fighting in the sky as one swings the other into the ground as he fires rapid blasts toward the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" X yelled as the rubble fell of him "HAAAAAAAA" He bellowed as a large red beam rose from the ground as raced toward Alex.

Alex put his hands together and stared down at the beam heading toward him.

"KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAAA" He yelled as a large blue beam shot from Alex's hands.

The blast met in the middle as a clear bubble formed around the two energies.

"I WILL NOT LOSE TO A PATHETIC BEING LIKE YOUUUUU" X yelled as he boosted the power of his beam.

"AND I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH KILLING ANY MORE PEOPLE , HAAAAAAA"

Alex hollered back as he boosted the power of his beam. The blue beam began to push the red one down further and further as X's feet began to be pushed into the ground.

"I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!. HAAAAAAAAAA!"

As Alex gave it another boost which broke X's red beam and plummeted down toward him.

X let go of the beam and kicked hard off the ground. as Alex raised his hands as the beam shot up into the air and detonated shaking the area below.

Alex floated closer to X. He could see that he was tired and beginning to realize that he may not win.

"Uhhh... but how... how did you get so much power." x said as he grind ed his teeth and grabbed his shoulder in pain.

"Im a Sayain. After every near death experience i grow stronger. When you left me alive it gave me the power i need to destroy you." Alex said with confidence.

"Now im giving you this one chance to give yourself up" Alex said as he powered up a blue aura around his body.

"Me... give up... surrender to the likes of you." X said as he clenched his left fist together, NEVERRRRRR... HAAAAAA" He yelled as he fired a quick strike at Alex.

Smoke emitted everywhere.

A few moments later the smoke began to clear as Alex emerged unharmed.

"It's sad that you have to resort to sneak attacks and tricks to try to beat me, I don't want to kill you but if you don't stop killing others then you leave me no choice."

"THATS RIGHT, I WILL KILL EVERYONE ON THIS IDIOTIC PLANET AND YOU ALONG WITH It!" He laughed as he raised his hands into the air and rose far above Alex. A large energy ball grew in his hands as it engulfed the sun in the sky as it grew larger and larger.

"NOW TRY TO STOP THIS SAYAIN,...NOW... DIEEEEEEEE...!" He yelled as he threw down the energy ball.

Alex braced himself and extended his arms as they touched the ball. It began to push him back as Alex used his energy to stop it.

"UHHHHH." Alex grunted as he took a step forward. "UHHH... I ... Believe you dropped this. He yelled as he ran forward and punted the ball back at X.

"NOOOOOO!" he yelled as the ball exploded far away from the people below.

The twisted body of X dropped to the ground as he smashed into the Washington monument as it toppled over. Alex walked over to the body as it twitched and jerked.

"Do you see now why it's useless to continue." Alex said standing over X's beaten body.

"No matter what you do you can't beat me."

"We will see about that." X replied

"HAAAAAA" X yelled as he fired a blast at Alex's face.

A minute or two later the smoke cleared.

" You will never learn will you" Alex said having sustained no damage at all.

Alex reached down and grabbed X's arm and threw him toward the Lincoln memorial as he super speeds it toward the memorial.

He moves in front of X and kicks him up into the air. He jumps hard off the ground and rises far above X.

"I'm sorry that it has to be this way, you won't learn so it has to be like this." Alex said as he moved his hands together.

"Haaaaaaaaa" he yelled as a large yellow energy appeared in his hands.

"HAAAAAAAAA"

He fired it down point blank at X as he rockets to the ground. Alex disappears and reappears under X as he raises his arm up, X's body lands on it as his back bends backward far, a loud and define crack fills the area.

"I'm sorry i hand to do that, but your alive and you can't hurt anybody." Alex said as he wrapped his arms around him and flew west back to the SGC.

"But your alive."

He arrived outside the base to see SG-1 and General Hammond outside. Alex lowered to the ground and dropped X's body on the ground.

"He won't be fighting anymore, he's paralyzed."

"Alex why didn't you kill him" Jacks said

"I don't want to lower myself to his level Jack, but you have a gun." Alex replied "I may not be able to kill him but that does't mean that i will save him from you." He walked away inside the base.

"Get him out of here." Hammond said as two soldiers arrived and dragged the body away.

A few days later Daniel and Alex are returning to the gate room were there way home is secured.

They walked into the room with the other SG-1 and General Hammond standing there

"I want to thank you Alex for all that you did for us, we can start to rebuild and hopefully make a new world for us." Hammond said as he shook Alex's hand.

"It was my pleasure sir I am happy to help.

He turned toward the gate then back.

"Ummm how do we know that this will take us back home." Alex said

"We dialed the same coordinates that your Daniel provided and found that it pasted threw a neutron star and that it we dialed it again not only will you be able to get back but it will be the last time, the star will collapse after this last trip."

a grin spread across Alex's face.

"I have no idea what you just said"

"Uh, don't worry your trip is safe and we have sent you IDC codes threw so the iris is open." Sam replied.

"Alex gave Sam a hug and shook everyone else's hand as did Daniel.

"Well Alex looks like it's time to save our universe huh" Daniel said

"Yep lets get going" Alex said as Daniel walked over to the gate and stepped threw.

"Thank you guys." Alex said as he rose up

"I won't forget this, and if you need anything give me call OK" He smiled and flew toward the gate.

Theme song for this story Hero by skillet


	5. Chapter 5

** Dragonball AR**

Daniel and Alex arrived though the gate to see O'Neill, Sam , and Teal'c in the gate room.

"Um guys what happened." Jack said

"You would't believe what happened to us" Alex said landing on the floor and facing the confused look on everyones face.

"Well what are you guys waiting for Alex has a fight with a terror of the galaxy." Daniel said looking back at Alex .

"We would kinda like to know what happened to you to, one minute your leaving the room and the next your coming back through the gate." Sam replied.

"We can explain that later." Alex said "But i need to get to X right away."

Everyone looked around at each other then back back at Daniel and Alex.

"The rampaging murder that crosses the stars." Daniel said, trying to get the confused face to change.

"I do believe that we have not named him yet" Teal'c said.

"Oh right well X is as good of a name as any" Alex said "Now can you dial the gate please."

Hammond looked down at Walter and nodded. As he punched in the coordinates to the planet and few moments later the gate opened.

"Well are you guys come or are you just going to stand there." Alex said as Daniel and himself stepped though.

"Well we are in our gear already so we might as well go." Jack said walking up to the gate and stepping though, Teal'c and Sam followed.

When they arrived at the other end of the gate, all they saw was mounds of rubble and debris and Alex flying of.

"Daniel what are you standing there for lets follow him." Jack said.

"We have to stay at a safe distance, when they fight. Those hills over there look like nice place."He replied as he ran of toward them.

"Damn it Daniel" Jack said following him with Sam and Teal'c following up.

Alex flew straight toward the energy he felt, he could also tell there were still people alive on the planet.

"_I have to hurry our there wont be anybody on the planet left to save." _He thought as he powered up and blasted toward X.

X fired blasts at the ground with out a second thought.

"He will be here any second now." X said as he stopped and looked east in the direction of the gate.

In the next moment Alex appeared and stopped in front of him.

"It's about time you got here Alex i have been waiting. Killing these people and destroying there buildings will only keep me entertained for so long you know."

"X im here to make you answer for every crime you have committed and every life you have taken."

"Yeah, yeah the same old speech, and... why did you call me X."

"Your experiment ten right, it fits."

" You know what your right, i like it, for now on i will be called X."

"Im glad you like it, but im sorry that you won't be able to keep it for to long."

"Huh, your unusually cocky for someone that was utterly destroyed the last time we met."

"I under estimated you then X, I won't do that this time, I have gotten stronger."

"Well" X said clenching his fists "I would hope so."

X disappeared and reappeared in front of Alex as he through out a right jab, that Alex side stepped as Alex went or a kick at X's midsection. ZX front flipped and landed a hard kick at Alex's neck.

"UHHH" Alex yelled as he grabbed X's Leg and flew hard toward the ground.

"HAAAAA" He yelled as he thought him hard downward. X flew toward the ground as he spun in the air he landed on his feet as his fist hit the ground, the ground sank under the pressure. He stood up and met Alex's foot meet his face, which smashed him in the ground further still.

Alex rose from the hole in the ground and put his hands together.

"HAAAAAAAA" He yelled as he fired a large yellow energy ball at the ground, the surrounding area lit up with energy pouring out and a large explosion followed. rocks rubble and debris rained down on the battlefield bellow.

He dropped down to the ground and stared at the crater in the ground.

"Great job Alex!" Daniel yelled from atop the hill far behind him.

"He isn't done yet." Alex said telepathicly back to them.

"There's no way he was finished from that attack."

The rubble shifted as a large red beam shot up from the ground as X rose up, a large red aura surrounding him.

"Huh, seems you really are stronger." X said lowering the aura, with hardly a scratch on him.

"But your going to have to do better then that."

_"Uhh, I don't get it. The other X would have been finished from that attack, why is this one more powerful."_

X charged Alex who dodged the first few attacks of X.

He flew into a back flip and kicked X in the shoulder, he landed on his feet and fired a blast at X, as X mimicked the blast. It detonated as they both jumped into the air.

Far above the ground they through punches quickly, as a large yellow aura enveloped both of them. X landed a hard punch into Alex's stomach as Alex hit back with a knee to the face. From there they continued there assault on each other

There fisted slammed into each other as a large crater opened in the ground as they through knees at each other, each one blocked with the opposite landed on the ground and clenched each others hands as a pushing battle ensued.

The ground began to shake as Alex took a step forward, then another.

X look surprised but not amazed.

"Your power has truly increased but this is not enough." He said, as he pushed Alex back four steps then head butted him, Alex fell backward as X landed a hard blow to his stomach. The punch sent Alex flying into the air as X flew up to him.

Alex fired an energy blast at him and X deflected it and disappeared. The next moment Alex was hunched over with X's knee in his stomach, X drove his elbow into the back of Alex's head and flew up into the air. He hurtled downward and kicked Alex in the back sending him flying down and crashing into the ground.

X focused his hands downward and began firing hundreds of blasts out of his hands, slamming into the ground bellow as dust filled the air. X then raised his hands into the air as a large energy ball appeared and threw it into the dust cloud as a large explosion made X cover his eyes and blew SG-1 of there feet.

"Alex!" Jack yelled getting to his feet to see a mushroom cloud in the distance and X floating in the air.

"How can one person have such tremendous power" Teal'c added as he helped Daniel and Sam to there feet.

"He will be ok guys I know it" Daniel said.

"And just how do you know that Daniel" Jack replied looking sceptical.

"You weren't with us, when he fought the other X."

They starred at him with blank faces.

"Ok then i will tell you the story"

"It all started when you guy's dialed the gate, We were sent to an alternate reality where Alex was killed by X and X was attacking earth, and when our Alex went to fight him he was much stronger then before so he had no problem stopping that X."

"Well Daniel have you been looking at this fight recently, Alex is getting his ass kicked." Jack replied.

"Just wait, you will see."

"Thats all i get from you." X said who was trying to catch his breathe as the dust settle.

"I...was...hoping...for more."

At that moment rocks and rubble began rolling of the pile that covered Alex.

"What...what is this" X said as a faint was caught his ear.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Meee...HAAAAAAA"

A long blue beam erupted from the rubble and shot toward X

"Fool you should have stayed down!"

"HAAAAAA" X roared as he fired a large red beam down at Alex, they collided and Alex was now clearly visible. His shirt was ripped off and his torso and body where scraped and bruised with his head and body bleeding in area's. They sky grew very dark as the beams struggled against one another

"YOU THINK THATS ENOUGH TO STOP ME" X roared down.

"HAAAAAA."

The red beam grew bigger as it forced the blue downward.

_"What am i going to do, this is all the power I have"_

The beam drew closer and closer to Alex and soon it was inside the crater just feet from his face.

"YOU WILL DIE WITH YOUR FREINDS SAYAIN!"

_"Alex"_

"_What who was that_." Alex though back, trying to keep the blast from getting closer.

"_Use Kaioken...use it Alex...use Kaioken"_

_ "Who are you, and i don't even now how to use it."_

_ "Yes you do all you have to do is yell it out Alex."_

_ "OK i'll give it a try."_

"ARE YOU READY TO ACCEPT DEATH ALEX!" X yelled, as he laughed at his inevitable victory.

"NOT...YET,,," Alex yelled back "KAIO..KEN!"

Alex suddenly turned red and his Kamehameha grew larger and halted the red beams approach.

"WHAT!" X roared back.

_ "Its _not enough Alex triple it." The voice said

"TIMES THREE!" Alex yelled as his Kamehameha Grew larger and pushed the red beam backward as it now pushed toward X.

"THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE!" X yelled "HAAAAAAAA" as the red beam expanded and halted the blue beam

"TIMES FOUR!"Alex yelled as an almost entirely new Kamehameha released from his hands slamming into the red beam of X and broke it. The blast shot back toward X.

"NOOOOO!" He yelled as the blast slammed into him and blasted him toward the sky and out of sight.

The sky receded back to its blue normal color and no sign of X.

"Alex you did it" Daniel yelled as they ran over to him.

Alex turned around and faced them, he smiled and gave them a thumbs up then fell backwards onto the ground."

"Alex" Jack said as they ran to his side and lifted his arms over Jacks and Teal'c shoulders.

"We should return to the SGC as soon as possible O'Neill and brief General Hammond about what has transpired here." Teal'c said as Alex's head hung low as they hauled his body back to the gate.

A loud whistle filled the air as X crashed into the ground next to the DHD.

"UHHH Ahhh" He gargled as he spit up blood and rolled over to pick himself up a little of the ground as he punched in Coordinates on the DHD.

"AHH no you don't" O'Neill said as he passed Alex off to Sam and Daniel. Both he and Teal'c raised his guns up toward him.

"Uhhh what... you uhhh damn you." He sputtered as the gate activated.

"You may be super powered but after that fight I doubt you have anything left to stop bullets." Jack said pointing it at X's head.

"UHH." X moaned as he tried to crawl to the gate. O'Neill's finger squeezed tighter on the trigger.

"Wait Jack.." Alex said as he lifted his head up."

Jack let go of the trigger as Teal'c blocked X's path to the gate.

"Alex what are you doing, he will kill people if you let him go, and he has killed so many already."

"We can't be like him Jack." Alex replied "If you kill him you would become like he is, and think of it by his situation. How would you like to have grown up experimented on and put in test's everyday as scientist looked you over from head to toe, treating you like some kind of lab rat." Jack hesitated and pointed his gun closer to X's head.

"He was treated horrible Jack by those people and naturally he rebelled, I don't think i would have turned out good if that happened to me, please Jack I know what he has done and what he may do but we must show him mercy and forgiveness. I promise if he does this again i will aquire the power to beat him next time. But please you have to let him go. Please trust me Jack."

Alex said weakly.

Jack hesitated as his finger twisted around the trigger, but stopped. He let go of the trigger and lowered his gun.

"Teal'c you heard the man, let him go."

Teal'c stepped aside as X got to his feet.

"Your all completely idiotic and one day i will be back to kill you all." He laughed as he fell though the gate as it deactivated.

"Damn it Alex, I hope you know what your doing." O'Neill said as he punched in the coordinates for earth.

"_you made a good choice Alex I'm proud of you" _The voice said as a grin spread over his face as his head fell down and he lost consciousness.

"Umm guys we have a problem" Daniel said

"What now" Jack replied

"I saw the address i know where he dialed." Daniel said, as a scared looked swept ed across his face.

"And its not good."

Theme song You're going down by Sick puppies.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragonball AR

X crawled thought the gate and rolled down the stairs to the grass bellow, a long trail winded though the woods that spanned before him.

"Uh.. They will see." He groaned as his mangled body lay on his back. blood poured from his face and torso, his clothes disintegrated and ripped.

"They will see...I will kill them." he said as he coughed up blood. The sky faded in and out as his eyes closed.

"I..will...Show...them...all..." He mumbled as he lost consciousness, the last image he saw was two people approaching him, there hair stood up and was bushy all around.

X's eyes opened to see a ceiling made of dirt, leaves, sticks and other natural objects above him. He looked to his left and no door at the front of the hut. He turned his head left and saw a window, trees spread far past his vision.

He uncovered himself and saw scars but felt better though he could still feel great pain from his fight

"_Damn you Alex when i find a way out of here i will kill you."_ X thought, moving his feet to the ground and standing up. Immediately after he was up he winced in pain and feel to the ground.

"Ahhh!" He yelled as he struggled to pick him self up.

A women walked thought the door way, she had a large smile on her face which made X sick.

"Please you must not get up, you are not yet fully healed." She said helping him to his feet and putting him back on his began to stretch.

"Don't touch me, i'm fine." X said resisting her push to bed and raising to his feet.

"I don't need your help, i'm fine. Now leave me alone."

The women turned around and walked quickly through the doorway and out of sight.

"_Who was that women."_X thought to him self. He examined the hut he was in, there were no pictures and what he knew was a primitive race.

X closed his fist and raised his power level up. The straw roof and walls started to shake before X collapsed once again.

_Uhhh how could a runt like him gain so much power so quickly._

He rose to to his feet again and limbed out of the hut.

a large forest stretched around him for miles. The girl he saw earlier was sitting in a circle with a few other people, all of them had the same hair style, there hair was frizzy and long.

"Who are you, where am I" X said as he approached the people. They ignored him.

"HOW dare you ignore me!" He said as he raised his arms quickly and pointed them at the people.

A yellow energy formed at his hands as it quickly disappeared and X fell on the ground face first.

Alex lay in the Infirmary bed looking up at the ceiling, a wide grin spread across his face. Dr. Fraiser approached him and checked his chart.

"Well Alex it seems every three days you end up in this bed with some type of injury."

"Yeah doc, sorry but I beat him and i'm going to be a lot stronger when i get out of here, When is that."

"I'm actually here to give you your physical now to see if your ready for active duty."

"Really" Alex said moving his legs to the side of the bed and standing.

"Yep, your mostly healed, maybe some soreness for a while but healthy. Your clothes are under your bed, get changed and meet me in the weight room."

"Sure doc"

Fraiser closed his curtain and walked out of the room.

She waited in the weight room for what seemed like 3 hours when Alex finally showed up.

"Alex I have been waiting here for three hours what took you so long."

"Sorry doc, i got hungry so i went to get a snack."

"You ate food for three hours and it only a snack."

Alex nodded his head as he walked into the room.

"Alright Alex raise your arms up and level." Fraiser said as Alex obeyed and leveled his arms.

"Alright now can you lift up those weights over there put them over your head.

Alex raised the bar up over his head and tossed it up into the air.

"I think im good doc really i feel fine."

"Alright, Im returning you to active duty." She said a Alex raced to the door.

"Oh and Alex General Hammond wants to see you in his office."

"Oh thanks doc, i'll head there now." he said as he ran away.

Alex knocked on Hammond door, "come in" Hammond replied as Alex entered and sat down.

"Hello Alex how you feeling"

"Great general ready for action"

"well SG-1 just left for the Nox home world, we got a message from them not to long ago saying they have X on there planet."

"Uh-oh really, wait the Nox are the primitive super advanced race right."

"Yes"

"How do they know about X"

"After you battle i contacted or off- world allies to warn them that he is out there and the Nox responded."

"Oh well i better get there soon to help general."

"indeed i was just waiting for SG-1 to report in.

"Well sir i hope there alright"

"I do to Alex i do to."

SG-1 entered the village where the Nox lived as they left there huts and walked toward them.

"We assume your here for X"

"Yes" Jack said "old X our good ol' buddy"

"He is resting inside we had to put him under he was causing... problems." Lya said

"Yeah how come that doesn't surprise me, what kind of problems.

"He would'nt rest and let his wounds heal." she replied

"Wait you healed him" Sam said

"X is indeed a mass killer, he does not deserve any kindness."

"Your Alex gave him another chance did he not" Lya said with contempt

Teal'c thought for a moment as his eyebrow lifted up.

"Indeed he did" Teal'c said

"But I stand by my previous statement."

"Well when Alex arrives i would very much like to meet him, so would my father." She stated firmly.

"I almost forgot sir we need to dial home and update General Hammond."

"Alright Teal'c, Daniel you stay here Carter and I will dial home."

Jack and Sam returned to the gate and dialed earth.

As they Arrived near the gate, the lights above it began to activate.

"Incoming wormhole." Carter said as they ran to the wooded area nearby. The wormhole activated as three people stepped thought. They all looked different then each other. One was tall and very muscular, another was very skinny and short, the last one was also tall but middle sized.

"OK remember that 9 sent us here to retrieve ten or kill him." one of them said as he took lead of the other to.

"I'm slow but im not stupid 8" The muscular one said as he followed them away from the gate.

"The master does not want use to miss him this time." said another.

"Well 7 we would'nt have missed them last time if it wasn't for your miss dialing".8 replied

"I entered in the address that 9 provided and that planet is where we ended up nothing but destroyed buildings and dead aliens.

"So where is 10" the last one asked

"This way 6, luckily his tracking implant is still operating."

The three rose up into the air and flew away.

"This isn't good sir." Carter said as they left there cover and followed there air trails with there eyes.

"We need Alex here" Jack replied

The three landed outside the small hut as the Nox rose to greet them. the eldest rose and walked gracefully toward them.

"Welcome to..." he began to say as 8 grabbed him by the neck.

"Where is 10." He said as he moved his face close to the old mans.

"Who is ten?" he replied

"You weak pathetic creature, the one you know as X, we know he is here where is he!"

"My name is Anteaus and he is gone."

"That is unfortunate for you Anteaus." He said as he dropped him to his feet and raised his hand up.

An energy appeared in it and shot though him as he fell to the ground.

"Fath..." The Lya yelled as she tried to leave. Her mouth was quickly covered by Daniel. Teal grabbed Narfraya and kept him silent

"Shhhh you guys can revive Anteaus if you're dead." He whispered to her ear,

Sadness spread across Lya's face as she watched them kick her fathers body.

"Are you fools finished with insects like them. Or are you to weak to fight anyone but the elderly."

"I know that voice" 6 said as the three of them turned around to see X standing of a branch of a tree above them.

"He didn't know where you were so we disposed of him."

X descended to the ground and stared them down.

"Why are you three here"

"You know the answer to that 10 you just don't want the answer" 8 said with a grin on his face.

"My name is X got that" He said

"No, you are experiment number 10 and you belong with us. So stop this foolish non scene and return to the master."

"Hah, you think i would ever go back to being his puppet ever again, id rather die."

"Ironic, cause thats why he sent us." 6 said as he fired an energy blast at 10. it exploded in a fire ball that lit the trees nearby.

"Raaa" 6 yelled as he charged 10"

He swung into a left hook as 10 jumped to avoid only for an energy blast to rocket out of the ground and hit him.

he flew into the air as 6 appeared above him and landed a chop to 10's head that sent him flying into the ground.

X pulled himself out of the crater. Blood was running from his eyes and mouth, a large cut on his head poured blood over his face. He wiped the blood away and rose back into the air.

"Jack come in" Daniel said

"Gotcha Daniel whats going on." Jack replied

"You better get Alex here soon x is getting ripped apart by three guys that just arrived."

"yeah we know them they just stepped though the gate. we will dial home and get Alex here"

"Carter" Jack said as he pointed to the DHD.

Sam rushed over and dialed the gate.

The gate opened at the SGC as Hammond and Alex entered the control room.

"General Hammond come in over."

"I'm here colonel what do you need"

"Alex"

"Why whats going on."

"Three bad guys came though the gate and are really busting up X." As a loud bang echoed thought the colonels radio , to more followed it.

" Its a real light show here."

"I'm sorry Colonel but we can't dial the gate."

"Repeat that sir."

As Carter and Jack looked at one another.

"I repeated we can not dial out."

"Should I send Carter back."

"Negative Colonel, the Thor is in orbit ready to take Alex over."

"Really"

"Yes once the fighting started the Know contacted the Asgard and Thor showed up here."

"I love those guys."

"Wait Jack did you say X is getting beat badly."

"Yeah so"

"Well when we fought, we were almost equal if he wasn't a little stronger."

"What do you mean"

"Well i know he won't fight with me so that means I don't stand a chance."

"Thats just great then what are we going to do."

"Wait i got an idea" Alex said as he picked up a stone Thor had sent.

"Hey Thor you there"

"Yes Alex I am"

"Can you artifically increase the gravity in your ships cargo bay."

"I can, why"

"Great can you make it so i can train longer then it would take to get to the Knox planet."

"I can add a time displacement field to make time go much faster inside the cargo bay."

"How far can you raise the gravity"

"Any amount under 450 times earths gravity."

"OK then thats my plan."

"Thor you take me to the Knox planet and give me 30 days inside the cargo bay to train at higher gravity."

"Of course i will make the needed adjustments."

"Jack you there, did you hear?"

"Yeah your hand was on the microphone button so i head you, train up we will be waiting. O'Neill out"

The gate shutdown as Alex was beamed aboard Thor's ship.

"Alex it will take one hour to reach the Knox home world. i have set up a manual device here that can control the gravity in this room. As well I have cleared it and added things for your need, like food water and training machines. One month will go by in the field so good luck" He said

"Thanks Thor, umm can i ask you for something" Alex said

"What is it."

"Can you beam something here for me, i may need it when i arrive there."

"Yes of course where is the object and what is it"

"Its a small bag in my quarters, just hold on to hit till i go to the surface will ya."

"Yes i will."

"Thanks Thor" Alex said as Thor left the room as a blue shield encircled the cargo room as the field was activated. The pressure doors closed and Alex began to stretch.

An explosion rocked the planet as X slammed into the nearby cliffs.

"Ha Ha 10 you can't even beat me" 6 laughed.

X lay on the ground not moving as 6 moved closer to him.

6 stood over him, peering down at the mangled body in the dirt.

In a small fraction of a sec X flipped over and fired an enormous energy wave that engulfed 6. The blast ripped trees out of the ground and made a wide valley in the ground.

"Huh huh" X panted. He was out of breathe and hurting badly.

_Damn them_ He though to him self.

As the dust settled the outline of six emerged. He was bruised and cut, with some scrapes. His clothes were ripped and torn. His arms crossed in front of his face. He lowered them and a smile speared across his face.

"Nice attack X, it sure got me warmed up. But i hope it wasn't your best cause if it is you should quit." 6 said confidently.

A frustrated expression ensnared X's face at the pitiful results his attack gave.

"Haaaaa" X yelled as he leapt forward after 6. He began punching wildly as 6 dodged every attack.X jumped for a kick across 6's face as 6 caught his foot.

"Good effort X just not enough."

6 leapt into the air and threw X into the ground as a large purple energy emerged in his hands

"Violet Strike" 6 yelled as the energy slammed into the ground. The explosion cause the air to turn into a purplish color that filled the area with dust from the blast.

"Haaa" Alex yelled, as he punched and kicked the air.

the gravity controller read 200X as sweat poured from Alex's face.

_I have to get stronger my friends are in trouble_.

He jumped into the air and threw more punches and kicks, He did seven back flips before landing on the floor.

"Alright 200 times gravity is in the books time for 300, and I'v spent only 10 days in here."

Alex increased the controller to 300 times gravity.

"aaaah" He moaned as the gravity forced his body down.

He forced himself back up and began his exercises.

Alex disappeared and reappeared with super speed.

"Haaa" Alex yelled firing an energy blast at the wall, he disappeared and reappeared and deflected it i struck the floor.

Alex flew landed on the floor tired and out of breathe.

"Ok i think i could use a break." he said as he laid down on his back.

_whooo this is tough _He though to himself. _I hope my friends are alright._

"AAAAHH" X yelled as he was hurtled though a cliff side.

"Just give it up 10 you can't beat me." 6 said as he floated above the rubble. He held out his hand and fired a large stream of energy blasts toward the ground.

"This is not looking good Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said as they remained hidden in the trees.

"Yeah i hope Sam and Jack got Alex here where gonna need him here if this keeps up, I don't no how much more X can take."

"indeed" Teal'c replied as the sky lit up with a red tint.

"Move it Carter" Jack ordered as they raced thought the forest. dashing between trees as quickly as possible.

"Sir,when will Alex get here"

"I don't know he failed to tell us that, but im sure he's coming as fast as possible."

"In the clearing ahead they saw the village, which now lay in front of a smoldering dead forest ripe with burning foliage.

"Teal'c" Jack said as he jumped into the hole that they sat in.

"Where's Alex" Daniel said

"On his way he's training"

"I do believe he does not have time, X is almost done." Teal'c replied

" Well he has to hold out, the gate won't dial out so Thor is taking him here."

"Wait how did Thor know."

"Long story" Jack said

the blast echoed and rang in there ears as dust and debris rolled past them.

"I can't lose to them" X said to himself, picking himself up from the rocks, his shirt torn and battered, His face looked like it was put though a meat grinder.

X disappeared and reappeared behind 6, he swung to his stomach as 6 side stepped him. He tried furiously to land a blow but six was to fast.

"When will you learn 10 i'm to fast for you." He said as he caught X's hand twisted it behind his back and kicked him to the ground.

The floor in Thor's ship was cracked and battered, the number on the controller read 450 times gravity.

"Maximum gravity achieved " A computer voice said "Warning extremely high gravity, highly lethal." Alex land handspring after handspring as he landed with a hand stand and began doing push ups.

He lifted his left hand and did twenty, then he switched and did it with his right.

_Don't worry guys on on my way._

Three robots rose from the cargo lift and entered the gravity chamber.

"These must be the training equipment Thor was talking about. They must be resistant to the gravity."

Alex dashed after one as landed a hard right kick to its head, the one beside it went for a punch as Alex though himself into the air as the robot punched its neighbor. He landed behind it and fired and energy blast from behind which exploded destroying the robot.

The third and last one standing went for a kick as Alex disappeared and reappeared above it. He rushed toward the floor and smashed the bot to the floor.

"Ok great i think my training is done, now to get use to normal gravity again."

He lowered the gravity to normal as began his exercises again. It wasn't long before he was done.

"OK better get my strength back before the fight, i got just enough time for a quick nap before we get there."

Loud shock waves rang out as 6 continued to pummel X. 6 landed a hard knee to the stomach and elbowed X in the back of the neck.

"Ahhhhh" X choked out as he spat blood from his mouth. His eyes grew darker and darker as he began to lose consciousness.

"It's a shame to see you die 10" 8 yelled up to them.

"The master thought you where his master experiment and that you would be the strongest with time. But i guess even the master can be mistaken."

6 clenched his hands together and slammed X toward the ground.

"Look out!" Jack yelled as X came flying toward them.

SG-1 dived out of the way as X hit the ground hard.

After the dust cleared Daniel walked cautiously toward him, his limp body laying still in the crater from the impact.

"How is he Daniel" Sam asked

"He's alive but barely, i can hardly feel a pulse."

The sound of laughter moved closer and closer as 6,7,and 8 approached X's body.

"Ahh, you must be the humans from earth huh." 8 said starring down at them. "Yes we are suppose to kill you friend Alex i believe his name was."

"He seems to attract a lot of people like you." Jack said, a hint of fear in his voice.

"Well where is he." 7 said looking around."I don't see him"

"Maybe he's a coward and left you here to die" 6 continued. "I hope he gets here cause 10 hardly warmed me up."

X's body twitched as he regained consciousness.

"Still alive are you" 8 said rising into the air. ^ and 7 followed behind him.

"Well I will fix that problem. " A red energy ball formed in 8's hand as he pointed it at X

"Goodbye X have a great time in the afterlife."

X's eyes saw the energy that would be his inevitable doom.

_Damn you Alex, you better kill these guys. _He thought to himself.

"HAAAAA" 8 roared as the blast shot down from his hand.

X looked on bravely going head first into his death.

At the last second a blue energy ball slammed into the energy from 8 and deflected it away from X and shot it toward the mountains.

"WHAT!" 8 yelled as he watched his energy explode harmlessly.

"Who did that!" He looked all over and his eyes turned back to X, Alex stood over him looking down at him.

"About time Alex we where worried there for a second." Jack said as they emerged from the trees.

"I'm glad to see you guys are safe. X are you ok"

"Oh you idiot do i look ok"

"Hey Daniel" Alex said looking toward him.

"Yeah" He replied

"Hold on to this" Alex said as he tossed a small bag to him.

"Give X one, i have something to take care of i'll talk to you guys later, get yourselves out of here ok."

"Yeah got it" Daniel said "Teal'c can you give me a hand" They walked over to x and lifted him out of the crater and began hauling him away.

"Your a fool, you could hardly beat me how do you think you could beat them!" X yelled as they retreated into the woods.

"So your Alex huh" 8 said landing on the ground.

"Yeah and you must be the one killing the people here huh"

"Well we haven't had time to kill everyone yet but it is on or to do list."

"Well sorry to interrupt your plans but you won't be hurting anyone else."

"Oh I disagree, we will be hurting at least one more person."8 smiled as he turned around to the other two.

"6 take care of him."

"My pleasure" He said as he traded places with 8.

"Im a little hungry so if you don't mind i want this t end quickly so i will just kill you now."

"Im ready, give it your best shot" Alex said confidently.

"Haaaaa" 6 yelled charging Alex head on. Alex stood still as 6 raised his hand for a large punch.

"Ha" Alex yelled as he landed an elbow into 6's stomach.

Immediately he hunched over as blood spat out his mouth.

He was still for a few moments as he began walking backwards, still hunched over he fell to his knees.

"Uhh you... how dare you..." 6 said as he stood up.

"Ahhh.. Violet strik..." He was interrupted as Alex landed a hard right punch to his face. 6 rocketed away as he slammed into the nearby hillside, He was unconscious.

"Well it was quick like he requested." Alex said as he turned to face 7 and 8.

"So who's next,...or maybe you should all come at once."

"Don't tell us what to do!" 7 yelled as he disappeared and reappeared behind Alex as 8 charged his front. They began throwing punches and kicks, all of which are dodged . 7 and 8 jumped back and fired energy toward him as Alex turned sideways and fired his own energy blasts to counter theirs.

He jumped into the air as 7 and 8 flew higher. They flew down as Alex flip up and over them landing a hard kick to 7's shoulder. The blow stops him in mid air as Alex drop kicks him toward the ground. 7's body slammed into the ground with enormous force. 8 swung at Alex and all he hit was air. Alex reappeared behind him. He tapped 8's shoulder as he turned around. Alex landed a chop at his neck which sent him flying toward the ground.

7 races back up into the air as he tires to hit Alex as fast as he possibly can. Alex smiles as he dodges punch after punch.

Alex grabbed both of 7's hands and pulled him in close and hit him with a knee to the gut. Blood flew out of 7's mouth as 8 flew up to join the fray. Alex rose up with 7 in tow and whipped him down toward 8. They collided in mid air as they both hit the ground.

"Come on you guys im not even warmed up yet." Alex said stretching.

7, and 8 slowly rose to there feet as they stared at Alex.

_9, I hope you are seeing this._ 8 thought to himself.

_ Of course 8, I will be on my way, keep him busy till then._

_Yes sir_.

With X in tow, SG-1 and the Nox stood above the battlefield.

_ "_Damn you Alex how, how did you become so powerful" X said angrily as flash backs of his fight rolled though his head. "I could hardly touch 6 and you do it with two blows, and your just playing with 7 and 8, there nothing to you."

_ "_He trained, thats how" Jack said standing behind X.

_ "_What kind of training!"X yelled as he grabbed jack and lifted him of the ground.

_ "-_I don't know what training he did but it obviously worked." Jack said confidence "Now get your hands of me"

"Will Alex be able to defeat them" Lya asked

_ "_What do you think kid" X said staring down at the battlefield. "Use your eyes."

"I hope Alex is victorious" Lya said

"I hope you guys can do better lets go come on" Alex said jumping from foot to foot.

"He's on his way 7, soon this annoying sayian will be obliterated" 8 said confidently, wiping blood from his lips.

"Wait how did you guys know i was a sayian." Alex asked

"When you encountered X for the first time we heard every word you said. And the master is very interested in that little blue marble in space that you defend, called Earth."

"Uhh, what do you guys want with earth."

"We will make the inhabitants our slaves"

"Not while I'm alive you wont."

"That will be fixed when 9 arrives."

"Fine bring him, but he isn't here yet so he can't help you." Alex said as he charged 8. He swung at 8 as he jumped into the air and went for a hard kick to Alex's neck. Alex caught it and opened his hand and fired a powerful energy blast. 8 fell to the ground as 7 with fear on his face flew into the air and head for the gate.

Alex flew after him as fast as possible.

They arrived at the gate with the wormhole already open.

_Wait im feeling an enormous power on the other side of that gate._

Alex landed away from the gate as 7 waited for the hole to disengage.

A man steeped though the gate, he walked down the steps and over to the DHD.

_ "_Is that the sayian" He asked

"Yes sir, he is far stronger then us."

_ "_So instead like a coward you run." He said as he raised his hand to 7's face

" The master is very disappointed in both of you" 9 said with a smile. An energy ball appeared in his hand and he fired it at 7, The blast blew 7 away along with the DHD, nothing was left of ether one. He raised his hand to the sky and fired another that shot in the direction of 8's body. A large energy dome erupted from the site as 8 was killed.

"It's hard to find good help these days isn't it" 9 said as he turn his attention to Alex.

"I would't know" Alex said " I don't blast away my help."

_ "_Ahh but do people like us need help. You could kill every living creature on earth yet you fight for them, like there puppet."

_ "_I fight to take down senseless murderers like you." Alex said as he readied himself.

"You want to fight here, even with your friends hiding in the tree line over there."

"What!" Alex said as he looked over, It was true he could sense there life force. 

"He turned back to see 9 charging an energy blast to fire over toward the same spot.

"NO" Alex yelled as 9 fired the blast. Alex disappeared and reappeared in front of the blast as he raised his hands forward to brace. The energy blast connected with his hands as he began to lose ground to it. His feet dug deeper and deeper into the ground as piles of dirt pressed against his legs.

"HAAAAA" Alex yelled as he stopped himself and pushed the blast into the sky where it detonated harmlessly.

"AH LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS!" Alex yelled

"As you wish, I don't plan on wasting much time with you so let's skip the warm up will we."9 replied as he clenched his fists together and powered up, a bright aura surrounded his body.

"But are you prepared to die for your friends." 9 said with a smirk on his face.

"Enough people have died here today and it stops NOW" Alex yelled as he powered up, red aura covered his body and a strong wind sweep the battlefield.

In a split second both Alex and 9 disappeared, a powerful shock wave blew everyone on the ground down as Alex's and 9's fists connected. The blows burst all over the sky.

"Can you see them sir?" Carter said scanning the sky as fast as she could trying to follow there movements.

"No" Jack replied

"How can beings posses this much power." Lya said as she watched the battle unfold.

X's eyes moved in controlled directions over the sky, a look of shame on his face.

Alex and 9 reappeared and with 9 on the attack Alex was blocking and dodging as many blows as possible. They moved though the air their auras now combined into a brilliant glow that surrounded them both.

9 swung his leg up for a high kick as Alex blocked with his fore arm, he used his other hand to land a hard punch to 9's cheek. The blow stunned 9 as Alex moved on to the attack, landing every blow he though at him.

The both of them slowly lowered to the ground as grass and dirt rose from the ground and hovered around them. Alex though a punch straight to 9's head as he dodged and grabbed Alex's arm with both of his, he turned around and jumped hard into the air. He whipped Alex up and over his shoulder to the ground. But Alex didn't let go, instead he grabbed 9's hand and used his momentum to counter 9's attack and throw him down instead. 9 shot downward and slammed into the ground with tremendous force. A crater opened up in the ground, the land shook and moved as the impact tremor subsided. Dust and debris filled the air, for what seemed like hours.

Inside the the dust a bright light formed, moments later an enormous beam erupted from the center of the crater straight at Alex.

"Ahh" Alex yelled in surprise as he crossed his arms and braced for the blast.

The blast hit him as he pushed him into the sky further and further.

"NOW YOU DIE" 9 yelled emerging form the crater. Alex opened his arms and placed both hands on the blast. He moved his hands closer and closer together as his palms touched each other.

"KAMEHAME..." He gan as a large blue energy formed a barrier between him and the blast. "HAAAA"

The beam shot from his hand and pushed 9's down toward him.

9 let go of his beam and let the blast come to him.

"You fool" 9 said as he trouble handed defected the blast toward the forest and his friends.

"NO" Alex said as he disappeared and reappeared in front of his blast and took it head on. The explosion blew dust into the forest.

"You pathetic fool." 9 said as he lowered his hand. "You would risk your own life for those weak humans." The dust blew away to show Alex, his arms up and crossed in front of his head.

"I would die for them because their my friends." Alex said, his ripped clothing and cut arms lower to his sides.

"That will truly be your demise then Alex." 9 said. Alex moves his right foot back and enters his ready stance.

"Then stop talking and lets finish this then." Alex said as he dashed after 9. Alex swung hard toward 9's head but missed as the evil experiment moved his head to avoid the blow . This began a series of blow exchanges from both fighter. flew upward and across the sky. Both of there knees connected sending a shock wave which blew SG-1 and the Nox to the ground. 9 and Alex flew away from each other, 9 fired a beam toward Alex. He deflected the blast up to the sky and fired three large energy blast back at him 9 flew to the right as Alex kept firing blasts. 9 disappeared, the last shot smashing into the far of mountains.

9 reappeared with an enormous energy sphere above him, he threw the ball down toward Alex . The ground began to shake as the ball grew closer and closer to the planets surface.

"HAAAAAAA" Alex yelled, raising his power level and raising his hands to hold back the ball. As his skin met the energy he was pulled inside, the blast stuck the ground as. A crater expanded from where the ball hit the ground, yet the ball remained intact.

Alex looked around him, the bright orange energy ball surrounded him completely. He looked up to see 9 charging another blast in his hands

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" He yelled, A blue energy barrier surrounded Alex and expanded on the orange ball. It finally burst as pieces of it bombard the country side. 9 fired his blast down toward him. With only seconds to spare Alex leaped hard from the ground as the blast detonated in the ground. The wind roared away form the blast,blowing over trees and moving throwing up a could of dirt and debris.

Alex rose level with 9, their eyes meet, not one thinking about anyone else but the other,

"I see why 10 and the others could not beat you." 9 said "You are indeed powerful, just not strong enough."

An aura rose slowly from the ground then quickly blasted up and around 9.

Alex did the same with his, the aura's collided with one another as alex's blew 9's in the other direction.

"They will still fight after all that they have endured."Lya said astonished.

"We hope Alex will at least." Daniel replied.

"I do not believe that Alex is anywhere near his breaking point Daniel Jackson, do you not believe in his abilities." Teal'c said looking over at him.

"Thats not not what i meant Teal'c I have the upmost confidence in him."

Teal'c smiled.

"I know what you met Daniel Jackson."

9 kicked of the ground and dove down for a kick, Alex side stepped as he swung for a punch that 9 dodged. 9 countered with a punch of his own that Alex caught with his other hand. Alex swung his other hand back and through it toward 9's face. He caught the punch as they locked hands together.

The ground shook once again as dead grass and dirt rose into the air as 9 and Alex struggled to over power the other. Alex began to move backward as 9 advanced on him.

"KAIOKEN" Alex yelled, his aura changed blood red as he stopped immediately.

"TIMES TWO"

Alex pressed forward, gaining back the ground he had lost. He leaned back and pulled 9 over top of him and kneed him in the chin. He went flying up into the air.

"RAAHHH" He yelled correcting himself."I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" He pointed his Hands straight down at Alex as a large energy ball formed once again.

Alex watched as he held his hands out to hold it back.

"HAAAAAAA" 9 yelled as he fired the blast. It slammed into Alex's hands as his feet dug into the ground.

"_Uhhh I don't think i can hold it." _Alex thought to himself. The blast pushing him further and further backwards toward SG-1.

"Come on Alex!" Jack yelled as pieces of Alex's uniform blew past him.

_No i can let them down, I can let my family down, or Bulma.I CAN'T"_

Alex Slammed his feet into the ground and he stopped moving.

"NO YOU CAN,I AM THE STONGEST." 9 yelled as he sent another blast of energy down to the ball. This moved Alex a little but did not have the desired effect.

"I WONT LET YOU WIN" Alex yelled , for a split second his hair rose up and flashed gold as yellow aura replaced the bright red one.

"KA..ME...HA...ME...HA!" Alex yelled, the blue beam exploded from his hands and shot the ball back up toward 9.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" 9 yelled , his power now dwarfed.

"HAAAAAAAAA" Alex yelled as the Kamehameha grew twice its size and blasted the energy into 9.

The explosion rocked the planet as 9 rocketed toward the ground.

Alex fell backward, out of breathe, the golden hair and aura long gone.

SG-1 raced out of the woods to his side.

"You all right" Jack said as he and Teal'c Lifted his body up.

"Yeah, just a little tired thats all." Alex replied.

"_UHH I must return to master, we have lost here._" 9 though to himself.

9 lifted his body from the ground and stumbled over to the DHD.

"Alex 9 is getting away." Daniel said as he ran toward the gate.

The gate opened and 9 was gone. Daniel made it to the DHD just to short as the lights faded and the address was gone.

"AHHH" Daniel yelled in frustration as he slammed his fists on the face.

"I missed it." He yelled back over.

"Well Alex I think we better get you back to the SGC." Jack said.

"What about my father?"Lya said.

"Bring him with." Jack replied as he and Teal'c aid Alex to the gate.

"It's ok guys I got it." Alex said as he removed their arms, and walked weakly toward the gate.

Lya and her brother ran back and grabbed their father. The wormhole opened and they walked though. Before he entered Jack took one last look at the battered Nox world as he stepped though the gate,

Theme Song "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin


	7. Chapter 7

Dragonball AR

Jack exited the elevator at the 28th floor and walked into the control room, there Sam sat with Sergeant Walter. Sam stopped as if to feel Jack s gaze behind her.  
Sir Carter said. We fix... Ahhh Jack interrupted, I don t wanna hear it, save it for Hammond. We re suppose to mean him in the briefing room now so lets go. Yes sir She said leaving her seat and following them up the stairs. There sat General Hammond. Teal c and Daniel sat on he left and right.  
Colonel, how gracious of you to join us. Hammond said Please sit so we can get started. Yes general Jack said taking a seat one chair from Daniel.  
Um arn t we missing Alex. Daniel said He asked that we go on with out him. Hammond said.  
Oh OK then. Major have you been able to fix the gate. Hammond asked.  
Yes sir i just fixed the problem. What was the problem The gate wasn t getting enough power sir. One of the cables was damaged and needed to be replaced. that was it. Yes sir. Alright well, After the incident on the Nox planet I believe SG-1 has earned some down time. Take the next three days off. Yes sir Jack said with delight. Can t wait to throw the old fishing pole into my pond. Jack didn t you say that it has no fish in it. Daniel replied.  
Yeah, your point is... Nothing. I ll see in in three days SG-1 your dismissed.  
They stood up and at that moment the room began to shake.  
Colonel what the hell is going on. Hammond said trying to stay on his feet.  
Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal c looked at each other and new what the problem was.

Alex s aura surged over him, the weights and machines pressed against the wall.  
HAAAAAAAAAA He yelled as beams of energy stuck the wall.  
SG-1 with General Hammond turned to see Dr. Fraiser outside the room, They had definitely found the source of the shaking.  
HAAAAAAA Alex continued to yell as his hair floated and moved in the wind his energy produced.  
Doctor what is going on. Hammond said. I don t know sir i was testing him after his recovery and he just started doing this. AAAAHHHHHHHHH Alex continued, the walls and floor beginning to crack and break. Jack pressed the button on the intercom.  
ALEX what are you doing! Jack yelled.  
I can reach it! Alex said as the floor shook violently, a crack shot between Teal c s legs and up the wall behind them. General Hammond took over the intercom.  
Alex the base is falling apart you have to stop! JUST A BIT FURTHER! Alex yelled. He raised his arms and thrust them down HAAAAAAAAAA His hair shot up and turned gold as did his aura, but it disappeared as fast as it came.  
Alex stopped powering up and fell to the floor on his knees.  
SG-1, Hammond and Fraiser all rushed to his side.  
I can t...I can t go any higher. Alex said out of breathe.  
I trained as hard as i ever had in Thor s ship but i just stopped gaining power, this can t be my limit. I feel like there is a barrier. Holding me back. Janet moved over to pick him up but Alex ignored her and pushed her away.  
Please I don t need your help Dr. Fraiser. Alex said, they could all feel the disappointment in his voice, as if he had failed them.  
Its been days scenes your fight and you saved the Nox and SG-1 Alex, you did great. Fraiser said. And you came back with minor injuries. Thats a first. But he got away . Alex said turning back to them.  
Everything has been going OK so far, we have received no new contact reports from our allies and they haven t seen 9. Hammond said . This only proves my point, SG-1 i want you of this base and relaxing, I will bring MP s hear to escort you out if Needed. Now go relax, thats an order. Hammond turned and walked away from them, Fraiser returned to the infirmary as Alex, Sam , Jack , Teal c and Daniel stood there.  
Ok lets all go get something to eat. Daniel said Im in Alex said quickly. Well we figured that. Jack said as they walked toward the elevator.  
What happened with X. Alex said as they entered the elevator.  
He dialed an address we hand and left. Daniel said.  
Where? Alex replied.  
I don t know. He replied This will actually be my first time on the surface.. Alex said, but he paused and looked at Daniel. Well on this earth, hopefully it won t have destruction every where. He laughed as they checked out and headed for town.

Are we there yet? Alex said as he sat in the back of O Neill s truck. Teal c sat in the passenger seat and looked over at O Neill.  
No He responded Why can t i just fly, I could take your truck to. I don t know about your world but here people are a little paranoid about a man being able to lift a truck and fly with it. People cant fly. Yes they can, they just don t know how to Well regular humans can t fly. Yes they can. No Yes NO Yes they can.. Alex slammed his feet through the floor of Jacks truck and into the pavement.  
Ahhh Jack said as he hit the steering wheel.  
Alex what hell are you doing! Jack said angrily.  
Open the door, let me out now Alex said Ok fine. jack un buckled his seat belt and opened the door. Alex shot out of the truck and over to the other side of the valley.

I can t reach him Dave! A women said as she stretched out her arms to grab a leg was wrapped around a cord that had snagged a tree. It was wedged between to rocks but loosely.  
Adam honey you have to reach. She said Get me lower. The man at the top lowered her ropes, closer and fingers where just inches from his.  
A loud crack echoed as the log slipped lower and lower, the child was pulled down as well.  
NO! She yelled, the boy lost his grip and fell from the rock face.  
The boy was lost from sight over the cliff face.  
NO! It was silent, with only the howling wind making any noise.  
Then slowly a man with black hair rose up in the had a crying boy in his arms as he flew over to the parents.  
Your boy is ok miss, he s just a little shook up.  
They stared at him for a second or two before grabbing there boy. Thank you, Thank you so much. She said hugging her son strongly.  
It s not problem miss. The father dropped and landed next to them. He stood up and faced Alex, who was still floating in air.  
I don t know who you are, but thank you for saving my little boys life. You guys need a ride over to the road. Please, if you could. He said.  
One minute. Alex replied, he disappeared.

Alex reappeared next to Jack, he was flying outside his window.  
Jack could i borrow something from you. WHAT! I need your truck. Alex said as he flew underneath the Ford and lifted it off the ground.  
Woah, Woah wait a second! Jack yelled letting his foot of the gas.  
Alex flew the truck over to the cliff, a bit away.  
He pressed the truck up against the cliff wall.  
All aboard. Alex said cheerfully.  
The family looked at the bed of the truck then at the passengers inside. O Neill looked back at them.  
Hello. He said waving at them.  
Hello. Dave replied as his family climbed into the bed of the truck.  
Here we go. Alex said as he flew them to the road on the other side. He landed and set the truck down gracefully.  
You guys need a lift. Jack said.  
Its ok, you have done more then enough. The women said as they climbed out of the truck.  
We parked about two miles from here so we re fine. They climbed out from the truck and began walking down the road,both holding there son close. Alex got inside the truck and Jack drove away.  
Can we go anywhere with out you saving someone? Sorry about your truck. Alex said looking at the 2 holes that he punched with his feet.  
You could of asked me to stop. Yeah, i guess i could have. Alex said looking out the window.  
Well where almost there. Jack said as they passed the sigh that said Colorado Springs. After they entered town they stopped at a restaurant. Daniel and Sam stood outside waiting.  
Jack stopped and they exited his truck.  
What happened sir we have been waiting here for twenty minutes. Carter, were off duty call me Jack, He said heading toward the restaurant.  
And ask Alex. He stepped inside as Teal c followed.  
Sam and Daniel looked over at Alex.  
It s a long story, with the hole in his truck, saving people and flying his truck to them, i ll tell you later. Alex said as he opened the door, and entering.  
Daniel and Sam looked at each other confused but followed anyway. They all sat at round table as the waitress walked up to them.  
What can i get you today. She asked Well i would like five prime ribs mashed potatoes, chips... After about three minutes, Alex continued to order.  
And make my drink a...Pepsi. The table was quiet as they stared at him.  
I mean i ll have the special. Alex said Prime rib for us. Jack said.  
Thank you, I ll be back with your meal. The waitress walked away with a weird look on her face So Alex, we haven t gotten a lot of time to talk, can you tell us about where you came from. Sam asked.  
Earth Alex answered What about the person that sent you here. Daniel said.  
Her name s Bulma, and she ll probably kill me when she finds out what happened to her machine You mean the Hope II Yeah. What made you want to come here. Well she made me, She built a machine for the Hope II to detect alternate universe in distress or that have been altered by outside intruders. Well what happened to bring you here. I don t exactly now, she never told me. But im guessing that 6,7,8,9 and X aren t suppose to be here, cause without me i don t think you would have survived. Wait we lasted three years with out you, we were attacked by Apophis and had many other challenges that you didn t show up for. Jack said Well i guess you where suppose to have that happen cause Bulma sent me to the point that the anomalies all started. Are there no problems in your world Alex Teal c said.  
Well yes but no super human problem anymore, that was settled along time ago. So Bulma wanted to use what we had to help other realities in trouble. Well i m glad she sent you Alex. We wouldn t be alive if it where not for you. Daniel said.  
How old are you anyway. 19 Actually Alex replied Really, you look so much younger then that. Really then what do i look like. I don t know 15 Yeah my family had that problem, looking younger then they actually why the questions you guys? Well we haven t really got a good chance to ask you. Sam said.  
Oh, yeah i guess we have been pretty busy lately huh. The food arrived as the waitress placed it in front of the correct person.  
Wow this looks delicious. Alex said, his mouth watery.  
So Alex what happened to cause you to be late. Daniel said.  
Well, on our way here, I saw a child hanging of the side of the cliff. What did you do. I grabbed him and flew him back up to his parents. Thats it Sam said.  
Just wait there s more. Jack said, taking a bite out of his ribs.  
Then I grabbed Jacks truck and gave them a lift over to the other side of the valley. Oh Alex you cant do that. Sam said.  
i can t save people. Alex replied Well you can, but they can t know about you it will start to many questions about where you came from. Sam said.  
I didn t use the gate. Alex replied No but you are they found out about you then the stargate will have to be exposed in order to explain it. Oh really. Alex said. He dug into his special, it contained 24 oz steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, corn and bread.  
I.. le. i. ..t. .ing. ..lle. Alex said.  
Ok Alex say that again without your mouth full of food. Daniel said.  
Alex gulped down his food and put his silver wear down.  
I said that i wont let it interfere with saving people. My power is not more important then others lives. Indeed we know that, but if this planet was to find out there would be a great problem. Teal c said How do you know. Alex replied.  
Television. Teal c replied earthling s don t take well to change. Teal c s right, so for now please try to keep it a secret. Sam said.  
Alright I will. Alex said.  
So what where you trying to do in the training room Jack asked. Alex took down the rest of his plate and had it licked clean.  
I was trying to ascend. Alex said What! Daniel said, maybe louder then he should have.  
Like to another realm of existence. Uhhhh, no i was trying to reach a new plateau for my power. I don t know what it s called but i can feel it deep inside, I came really close to unlocking it but it keeps slipping away. You mean when your hair and aura changed to gold. Jack said.  
Yeah. Alex replied. On my world they use to do it all the time, but it hasn t happened for 100 years, the sayain genes became to diluted with humans and they just lost the ability to transform, and so 200 hundred years after that my people forgot what it was called. But if your race is so diluted, how are you so close. Teal c replied.  
Before i left, Bulma gave me a genetic tonic that removed the human parts and replaced it with sayain DNA, so im 100 percent sayain now. Wait, are you telling me that she modified your DNA with a liquid. Sam said.  
Yep it tasted like orange soda, it was really good. I felt sick for awhile but it turned out great. Didn t she try this on anyone else. Of course, but for some reason it didn t work on anyone else she tried. So when you got the treatment you decided to help other universes. Jack said.  
Not really, Bulma kinda made me do it. Now don t get me wrong, I m having a great time,I have met new people and become much stronger then ever. Well we re happy to have you here. Sam said.

The waitress walked over and collected the money from them.  
Did you leave behind friends, or family from your world. Yeah. Alex replied.  
Don t you miss them. Of course, but they understand. Whats your mothers name Sam asked Jennifer. He replied Whats with all the questions guys. I m sorry we didn t mean to offend you, we were just curious thats all. Daniel said.  
I m not upset i was just wondering why you had so many questions. Alex replied as they stood up and left the restaurant.  
We just haven t had the time to learn that much about you. Sam said as they walked into the parking lot.

Driver can you pick it up we will be late to the movie premiere. The women said. yes ma am. the driver said, he had a smirk on his face as they exited at Colorado springs off the interstate.  
Wait don t we have to take interstate 25 to Denver. She said Yes of course ma am but.. i uh need to get some gas here. He said as he drove past stores and restaurants. they stopped at a light as women looked out her window to see five people huddled outside of one of the restaurants.  
They sure do look friendly here. And i don t like it so can you please move it. the women said, her impatience was growing more and more. Her eyes caught a young man next to the others. He was defiantly out of place.  
Well at least they have a few cute guys here. she said as the light turned green. They turned right and headed out of town.  
A cell phone rang as the driver answered his. Hello He said Yeah i m almost done with it. will you put up the divider up I don t wanna hear your conversation. The women said. A black divider rose to separate the limo.

The little bitch will be dead soon, did you make the deposit? Good then consider this my personal thanks to you. The man hung up the phone as they rounded a valley road.  
A knock rung inside as the women pounded on the glass.  
HELLO PUT THE GLASS DOWN! she yelled, suddenly the locks on her door turned on.  
The limo surged forward with speed toward a sharp man looked behind him to see just one car.  
What the hell are you doing! She yelled The window lowered a pinch as the mans voice rang out.  
Killing you. He said as he opened his door and jumped from the limo.

Alex sat in the passenger seat of Sam s car as they headed back to the base.  
I cant believe i left my notes there. Sam said.  
Yeah i though i might come back with you, considering Jack wont let me sit in his truck. Alex said.  
Yeah well just don t punch holes in my floor ok. No problem. Ale replied.  
They caught up to a long black limo that seemed well out of place.  
Can t i just fly back. Alex said as he rested his head on the window. This is so slow. Sorry but we cant risk you exposing yourself. They approach a sharp turn as a man from the limo jumped from the vehical.  
What the hell. Sam said as she slammed her breaks just missing the man. He rolled for a while and got up quick, he ran of back down the road.  
The limo slammed into the guard rail and kept going. The rear the metal of the rail caught the rear axel of the limo, as it dangled above the cliff.  
Alex kicked his door open as the door rolled on the road and fell into the valley. He rip off his seat belt and ran for the car.  
The metal gave way as the car began to plummet.  
Alex jumped over the side and ripped the door off.  
A women lay curled on the floor. Alex disappeared from view and the next second the limo smashed into the ground bellow.  
The women slowly opened her eyes to see Alex holding her, she looked down to see them floating above the burning limo.  
she redirected her eyes back to Alex as he looked at her.  
You ok. He asked. His voice was soft and comforting Yeah. She said,as she wrapped her arms around her neck. She could t tell what her heart was pounding from, the cute guy that saved her life or the near death experience.  
They rose up into the air till they passed the cliff landed next to Sam s car.  
Here you go He said as he set her down on the ground.  
Thank you so much. she said. My names Kelly, Kelly Adams. Nice to meet you Kelly, i m Alex. He said. She looked into his eyes. A wave of emotion fell over her, she felt safe with him. Time passed slowly for the two of them as Sam called the police.  
Wow she looks beautiful. Alex though to himself.  
How..." She started as the officers arrived on the scene. He stepped out and approached Kelly.  
We caught your driver miss Are you ok. He asked as he moved her to his car.  
I am now. She said, a wide smile on her face. She looked down at the number in her pocket. They both stared at each other till they disappeared from view.

Alex? Sam said.  
Yeah. He replied.  
WHY DID YOU KICK MY DOOR OFF! She yelled as Alex shielded himself from her anger.  
Im sorry Sam I was caught up in the moment. He said So what are you gonna do about Kelly? Well she saw your powers so we ll talk to general Hammond and see what he has to say about it. Well, i felt weird around her. I, I could hardly breathe. Looks like Alex found himself a girl. Sam said with a smile.  
You really think so. Well if she wasn t freaked out by you flying then i m guessing she ll call you. There car passed over the hills as the sun set on the horizon.

Meanwhile far from earth.  
X walked across the battlefield of the fight on the Nox planet. He observed the surroundings and the destruction that lay around him.  
How did Alex grow so powerful. X said, the brilliant moon shining clearly in the night sky.  
I don t understand it, I was stronger then him. I WAS STRONGER! X yelled as he clenched his fist together and a bright aura surrounded him. WHY AM I WEAKER! He yelled, the ground began to shake, and move as x s anger boiled over.  
Lya walked out of the shadows behind him. I must thank you for you help against the others. she said Stay away from me women. X said angrily as he lowered his aura and calmed himself down.  
I can help you get stronger. She replied.  
I though that you pathetic race was peaceful, so why would you help me get stronger. I would not be fighting myself, just giving you the tools you will need. We ll i will do what is needed to beat the other experiments and that miserable sayain. X said, a grim smile on his face.  
Finally i will be the strongest once again, and no one will ever contest me again! I m doing this so that you and Alex can defeat the experiments. Lya said. Lya s face showed concern for what she was going to do. I sense the same feeling about X as Alex must have in order to let him walk away. so i trust his judgment and will help X defeat the experiments. She though to herself.  
So when will we begin this training. I won t to start as son as possible! X ordered.  
Follow me then. Lya said returning to the darkness.

X followed Lya into the forest, the city of the Nox appeared above and the moon was swallowed up by the clouds.


	8. Chapter 8

Dragonball AR Part One A man walked though a long dirty alley holding a large case at his side, he entered the main muddy street as he turned and entered a shoddy saloon. He looked around to see a man hidden underneath a black over coat. He tilted is head up and nodded as the man walked over to him and sat down next to him in the corner of the bar placing the case on the floor. Did you bring the vial. The man asked. The other man tilted his head up, his eyes flashed yellow as he reached inside his coat. He pulled out a vial filled with a clear white liquid and set it on the table.  
A deep raspy voice spoke from beneath the hood.  
And the naquada. The man replied.  
The other man lifted the case from the floor, opened it and rotated it to the other man. He leaned forward and inspected the case.  
He pulled a device from his pocket and held it over the case, A blue light scanned the naquada, as a number appeared in gou ld on the screen.  
Perfect, my master will be happy. Will it work on him. The other man said.  
It is lethal enough to kill ten human or Jaffs. The other said.  
But is it good enough to kill one sayian. It will do its job.

The SGC was busy as usual. People walking though the halls and the clicking of fingers on the keyboards.  
The elevator opened as Jack and Alex stepped out.  
So how did your fishing go. Alex said.  
About the same as usual,relaxing, calm, full of beer. What about your date with Kelly. Jack replied Huh how should i describe it, Invasive. Well thats what you get when you date a singer. Does she remember anything about you using your abilities. No, she was pretty out of it, and the cover story that the military though up worked well. They turned the corner and entered Hammond s office, He sat at the briefing room table with Daniel, Sam and Teal c. They took there seats at the side and faced the general.  
Now that your all here, SG-6 has returned from an exploration mission which has turned up a civilization close to the technology line of renaissance where attacked recently by experiment 9, he was looking for Alex. Thats not surprising considering how we left last time. Alex said.  
Well why are we going, isn t SG-6 good enough to secure a treaty with them. Daniel said.  
Yes, but they asked for SG-1 personally. Hammond replied.  
Doesn t that sound a little suspicious. Jack said.  
Of course it does, but i will be sending SG-6 with you to make sure nothing happens. So suit up, SG-1 your break is over, SG-6 is waiting, you have 30 minutes. Hammond said as They rose to there feet and exited the briefing room. I m a little excited to get back to work. Alex said I ll meet you guys in the gate room, i m ready to go. All right we will meet you there. Jack replied as they left to the armory.

The time passed and SG-1 arrived in the gate room. Alright Walden dial it up. Alex said.  
My name is still Walter, Alex, Walter. Sorry my bad, i ll get it right one day. The gate turned and hissed as the address dialed. The final symbol locked in as the gate activated. Alright lets move out. Jack said as they lined up and walked up the ramp and passed though the gate.

We are happy you have returned. A man said as SG-1 walked into a shoddy village. My name is Dasel. We are here to finalize a treaty with you. Daniel said Where is the team that was here before. Dasel asked, his eyes scanned the team as his eyes stopped at Alex.  
There waiting at the gate. Jack said, noticing Dasel starring at Alex.  
Ahh this must be the sayian. Dasel said holding out his hand to Alex.  
That would be me. Alex said, shaking Dasels hand Your reputation precedes you. I was expecting someone a little...older. Dasel replied.  
Well... please come with me to the Saloon, we will discuss the treaty and grab a drink. That sounds great. Jack said as they followed Dasel to a saloon nearby. They stepped inside and the bartender was washing then counter.  
Welcome visitors. The tender said. What can i get you. I think we will all take water, we re working right now. Sam said as they sat down at a circular table in the corner.  
And make the drinks quick, the sayian is here. Dasel said The bartender nodded as he grabbed five glasses and filled four with water. Daniel looked over to him as the tender reached in his pocket and pulled out a vial and emptied it into the fifth glass.  
The bartender placed the glasses on a tray and placed the fifth glass in front of Alex, he then left the tray on the table. Alex picked up the glass, Daniel noticed a smirk on the bartenders face as Alex placed the glass to his lips.  
ALEX WAIT! Daniel yelled. It was to late, Alex though back the water and swallowed it all in one gulp. Daniel pulled out his gun and pointed it at the bartender, and with out missing a beat Sam, Jack, and Teal c drew there weapons and pointed them at Dasel and the bartender.  
Uh Daniel would you like to explain why we have or weapons drawn. Jack said.  
Alex didn t get water in his drink, the bartender filled it with something that he poured from a vial. What did you put in his drink. Jack said.  
Huh, it wont matter in a few minutes, the sayian will be dead and my god will reward me with the death of the worst threat to the gou ld. Dasel said.  
Alex staggered and dropped to his knees.  
Uh guys I m not feeling very well. Alex said. his vision faded in and out as the saloon became blurry.  
Dasel drew a zat gun as Jack fired, his weapon at the bartender as Teal c stunned Dasel. SG-6 this is SG-1 we need you here immediately, dial earth and make it fast. Jack said though his radio as Alex fell to the floor. Teal c grab Dasel. Jack said as he picked up Alex and placed him over his shoulder.  
Lets move! Jack said as they ran toward the gate.  
They approach the gate to see it open.  
Stargate Command this is Jack O Neill we are gonna need Fraiser and a Crash cart, we have a medical emergency! Copy that, crash cart is ready for you.

Alex s vision flashed in and out, He saw the trees outside, he saw Daniel holding his feet. He turned to his left and saw a man floating above the ground. He was wearing a blue over shirt and white pants, his outfit was almost identical to his but different colors. Its not your time yet Alex. The man said, he had a wide smile on his face. You have much more to do. Alex closed his eyes and lost consciousness.  
Jack and Daniel stepped though the gate and saw Fraiser waiting with a gurney at the base of the ramp. They place Alex on it and stepped back. Fraiser placed her ear to his mouth and two fingers to his neck.  
He s not breathing and i have no pulse. She mounted the gurney and began compressions as her assistants pushed the cart to the infirmary. General Hammond walked in from the other side and approched Jack.  
What the hell happened. Hammond said.  
It was a trap, They asked for SG-1 so that they could get close to Alex. Jack said as teal c came though with Dasel.  
And who is that. Hammond asked.  
He was the one that planned it all. Sam said.  
Put him in a cell. Hammond said as two marines walked over and lifted him up by each arm and hauled his body away.

We re losing him! Fraiser said as the gurney hit the war of the infirmary. Get those shock pads over here! She yelled as the aids scrambled to move the pads. Fraiser cut open His shirt and ripped it open to expose his chest.  
CHARGE 200! She yelled as the whining sound of the pads charged. CLEAR! She placed the paddles on his chest. Alex didn t move. Fraiser looked up at her aid and she shook her head no.  
CHARGE 600! Fraiser said. But ma m that could kill him. HE ISN T HUMAN HE CAN TAKE IT! She yelled as the paddles whined again CLEAR! She yelled as his body flinched.  
We have a pulse. The aid said as Fraiser put her ear to his mouth.  
He s still not breathing, we have to intubate. She said. Fraiser inserted a tube into his lungs and looked back at the computer screen.  
O2 stats increasing, heart rate stable. Fraiser took a step back and looked down at the feeble body of Alex.  
You better stay alive Alex...we need you. General Hammond, Sam, Jack, and Daniel walked into the infirmary to see Alex hooked up to a respirator.  
How is he doc. Jack said.  
I don t know really we just got him stable. He obviously can breathe on his own so we had to intubate. He is to fragile to run tests on right now so we ll have to wait, he could rash again at any time. Thank you doctor, you did a great job. Hammond said. There was a long silence, the only noise was the beeps of the EEG.  
Find out why Dasel would poison Alex. Hammond said Don t worry sir, Teal c is in with him right know we should know shortly. Jack said, at that moment Teal c walked thought the door and into the infirmary.  
So Teal c what have you learned. Hammond said.  
Dasel was very...open... when i asked about the poison, he said a rival goa ul gave him the vial in exchange for a case of weapons grade naquada. Did he say anything about an antidote. Fraiser said Teal c paused for a few moments as to know that he was going to extinguish there hope. There is none. He replied.

Alex looked around, He was floating above a seemingly infinite lenght of clouds in all directions.  
Hello. He said Is anyone there. He lowered himself though the top of the clouds and after a few minutes, the clouds passed by and solid ground lay beneith him.  
He landed on the ground and surveyed the black dead land they streched in all directions.  
He turned around and the land changed. He saw Bulma smiling in the clouds as if she was there in front of him. Her face disappeared and Teal c s face appeared, then Hammond, Fraiser, Sam, Daniel, Kelly, and appeared that he has not seen before. A women with pretty eyes and bright blonde hair, a family of three, the son stood atop a building with a large S on his chest.  
What am I seeing, what is this! Alex said. He looked down and he was above a planet, black and dead.  
Is that Earth. Alex said. Whats going on. He turned around again to see two people standing in front of him.  
Who are you guys. Alex said as he walked over to them.  
One was wearing the same outfit he was, the same one he saw before he lost consciousness, He hands were at his sides and a his face had lost the smile, his jet black hair was frayed and long. The other man wore a brownish red shirt with black pants, he had long hair pulled back in one location that was black as well.  
What I know you to. Alex said. You, your...Goku right, my great great great grandfather, and you... your Bulma s great great great grandfather, Vegeta. Thats right. Vegeta said. What is it im seeing. Alex said.  
That is what happens, if you die here today. Goku said.  
They why don t you do something to help. Alex said.  
We have, who do you think taught you how to use then Kaioken technique. Vegeta said as he looked a Goku.  
We have done more the we should have. The world is yours to save, our time is over. Goku said, a smile creeping on to his face.  
If you don t protect them, no one will. Goku said Its time to go back Alex. Vegeta said as they disappeared and the ground fell away, the clouds fell around him as it all went black and silent.  
Then a consistent beeping sound filled his ears as he slowly and weekly opened his eyes, his eyesight was blurry and fuzzy, but after a few blinks his vision became clear. Doctor Fraiser your patient is awake. the aid said as Fraiser walked over to him. she took a small flashlight and flashed it in his eyes.  
You gave us a big scare Alex. Fraiser said. She turned around to face her assistance,  
Inform General Hammond that Alex is awake. The assistance nodded and walked out of the door. I think you can breathe by yourself now Alex so im going to remove the tube. Fraiser said as she moved around behind Alex s bed and removed the breathing tube. A few moments later, General Hammond and the rest of SG-1 walked in though the door.  
Hey guys. Alex said weakly.  
How ya doing. Jack said.  
How long was I out for. A little over two weeks. Jack said.  
I m hungry. He said, a smile on his face.  
They laughed for a little while as Alex closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
